A New Beginning
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Ana meets Christian while in Seattle when she goes in for the day to have her interviews for her internships. HEA. No Cheating.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 1

Fate Steps In

Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG or get paid to write this story. I am just having fun with Ana and Christian.

Ana had been sitting in the coffee shop in downtown Seattle for a while now. She finished her morning interviews and was having lunch. Killing time before her two interviews that afternoon. She would graduate from college in a few weeks and needed an internship or entry level job or two very soon. She and her roommate Kate Kavanagh already had an apartment rented that they would move into after graduation. Kate's parents have already paid the first year's rent but she still had expenses to pay for herself. She couldn't allow Kate's parents to pay for everything!

Ana had a 1:30 pm appointment at Grey House and was anxiously awaiting it. Her major was English Literature with a minor in Business. She wanted to work a while then go back and get her Master's Degree. She was tired of school, she had crammed four years of college into three so she could graduate sooner and get to work faster. Her dad had been working two and three jobs sometimes to get her through college without any student loans. She wanted him to be able to go back to just working one job. He said he didn't mind and she knew that was true. He liked to stay busy and when he wasn't working, he worried. He worried about her studying too hard or not eating enough or weekends when she had her part time job. So, the busier he was, the better off they both were. He was the Police Chief in their small town and he also worked weekends at the local hospital as their Head of Security. In his spare(?) time, he would fish. Ana wanted him to have more time to fish and maybe even find a nice lady to go out with.

Ana's mom ran off with an over the road truck driver when she was eight years old. She always felt like an outcast in her small town because all the other girls' moms were stay at home moms or just worked part time jobs. She spent a lot of time with her neighbors because her dad worked a lot.

She heard from her mom occasionally. She married the truck driver after her divorce from Ray went through and traveled around the country with him. They have a small house in Georgia that they don't spend much time in.

Looking down at her phone she saw that her dad had sent her another text:

 **What time do you think you'll leave Seattle?** She frowned. He didn't want her on the road late in the day. She texted back:

 **My last interview is at 3:30 so 4:30 or 5:00 pm. I'll leave for home right after.** She texted him back and leaned back in her seat sighing really big.

"That's an awfully big sigh for such a little lady." Someone behind her said. She turned around and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen sitting at the table behind her.

"Sorry to bother you sir." She said smiling.

"No bother. Is anything wrong?" He asked politely. He was very well dressed and had a nice smile.

"No sir." She said turning around fully to speak to him.

"Would you care to join me, Miss?" He asked. "I promise you, I'm perfectly harmless." He said when he saw that she was hesitating.

She looked at her phone for the time. "Sure, I'm here for a few more minutes." She moved her coffee cup over to the next table along with her big purse that doubled as a briefcase.

He looks her over from head to toe. "Let me guess? You're in town for the day and you have back to back interviews?" Ana gapes at him.

"Is it that obvious?"

He smiles. "No, not really. You dropped your resume earlier." He said handing it back to her. She smiles and he sees her relax.

"Two down, two to go." She said putting her resume back into the folder it must have slipped out of when she took it out to find her small laptop earlier.

"Have you been to any place yet that seems promising?" He asked.

"Not this morning, but I have two this afternoon that I am really excited about."

"Do tell." He said smiling and gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, the second interview this afternoon is a small publishing company. I would love to work there solely for the fact that it's a small independent publishing house. I have been interested in books my whole life. I love to read. I can imagine myself right into the stories sometimes. I hate when a really good book ends. It is kind of sad. I had to write a book in college for my senior Thesis. It was about my dad and what I imagined his life would have been like if he had been born in a different time period."

"Really?" Said the man. "What time period did you put him in?" He said leaning forward to catch every word she said.

"I put him at the turn of the Twentieth Century. He worked on the railroad as an engineer. Touring the country, meeting people from all over the place. He never has had time to travel or do anything but work. He has always had to work and take care of me. I wanted him to have an adventure, see the country, have new experiences." She said earnestly.

"So, did you ever publish that book?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I did. I also got an A on my Thesis and I graduate from WSU Vancouver in a few weeks, hence the job hunting." She said, gathering up her belongings and putting everything in her big purse. "It was nice chatting with you sir." She said holding out her hand to shake it as she left.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss." He said holding her hand a little bit longer. "Please allow me to walk you out." He said standing with her. "Where's your next appointment? I would love to give you a ride."

"That won't be necessary." She said blushing. "I can walk, plus I just met you. I don't even know your name."

He smiled at her then. "My name is Christian Grey." He said, holding the door open for her. She walked out in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Christian. I'm Ana Steele."

He points to his car and Taylor gets out and opens the door to the backseat. "My car's right here and my driver will take you wherever you need to go this afternoon." He said helping her in and going around to get in beside her. "Where to first?" He asked shutting the door and putting on his seatbelt.

She looked down at her list. "Grey House. I have an interview with Andrea Parker as her assistant. It's an entry level job, I was told. It is part time and so is the job at Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm hoping I can combine the two somehow." She said confidently.

Christian gives her a dazzling smile and thinks that his shitty day just got a whole lot better. "I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to."

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my other FSOG story: The Bookworm and the Billionaire. It had over 130,000 views and I still get alerts from followers or favorites. That inspired me to start another story. I hope you like this one too. I am going to have this set in the work place; I know that has been done before but I am fascinated by Christian Grey the businessman. I think Ana will be too!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 2

First Job Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with Ana and Christian.

They pull up to the front of Grey House and stop. Christian gets out of the car and comes around to Ana's side and helps her out. He escorts her up to the front doors and opens one for her. "After you." He says politely.

Ana walks up to the receptionist. "Ana Steele here to see Andrea Parker at 1:30 p.m." She says very efficiently.

"It's okay Jocelyn. I'll take her up with me." Christian says before the receptionist can say anything.

"Yes sir. Mr. Grey." Jocelyn finds her voice, her cheeks turning pink.

Christian gestures towards the bank of elevators. "Andrea's office is on the twentieth floor, same as mine."

Ana looks at him. "You're that Mr. Grey." She said smiling, a little shocked. "There's not a picture of you on your company website, you know?"

"I am and I know." He says confidently. "I think Andrea will love you. She's needed an assistant for quite some time now, but just couldn't find the right person."

They ride up the elevator in companionable silence. He looks over at her. "I'm glad I had to get out of the office today. You really turned my day around." He can't stop smiling.

They get off the elevator and Andrea greets them. "Mr. Grey, good afternoon. Jocelyn said you brought Ms. Steele up with you?" Ana holds out her hand.

"Ana Steele, Ms. Parker. Nice to meet you."

Christian turns towards Ana. "My office is right there. Would you please come see me before you leave for your next appointment?" He asks politely.

"Yes, I would be happy to do that. Are you sure you'll have time to see me sir? I have heard stories about you!" She said teasing him.

"All good, I hope?" He says teasing right back.

"But of course!" She says grinning at him. Andrea is watching the friendly banter between the two.

"Andrea, cancel my 5:00 pm appointment."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey." She says as she walks away with Ana. "Let's go in the conference room." Andrea opens the door letting Ana walk in front of her then follows her inside and closes the door behind her. "Please sit anywhere." She invites Ana to get comfortable. "Would you like a bottle of water? I'm going to get one."

"Yes please." Ana smiles at Andrea as she hands her a bottle of chilled water. Andrea sit down beside her.

"So Ana, how did you find out about the job opening? It wasn't widely advertised." Andrea asked her curiously.

"I went on the GEH website and checked out your open positions. My roommate Kate and I are moving to Seattle after graduation and I wanted a flexible job and after reading the job description, I thought it sounded interesting but also a little challenging. I have spent a lot of time doing research in college and I saw that listed as one of the many duties of your assistant. What exactly would I be researching?"

"Our CEO Mr. Grey has built this company by buying weak companies and selling off the dead weight and expanding the good money making entities. Sometimes he merges a smaller, weaker company that has potential or is in an expanding market with a bigger more established company. As my assistant, part of your job would to be research the industry we are looking to expand into. You could do some of the research at home, with a company laptop. There would be some travel also if you needed to go check out a location in another city.

Another thing he does that he doesn't really advertise is that he invests in entrepreneurs. He takes applications from anyone who has a good idea or product to market and has a committee review them to see if their idea would be feasible and profitable. Sort of like his own 'Shark Tank.' Sometimes if he is really impressed with the person behind the idea, he will sponsor them personally with a private mentorship. All of the people he has mentored have become successful business owners. Your job, should you become my assistant is to wade through the mountain of applications we receive from people. Research them a little bit, put together a packet of the more interesting ones and present them to Mr. Grey."

"I was hoping to combine this part time job with another job which I also have an interview today. SIP is for an internship in the publishing business. I would like to be able to work in publishing with the intent to publish my own book someday. But I have to be practical also, I need either a full time job or two part time ones." Andrea asks Ana several more questions and seems satisfied with her answers.

"Ana please leave me a copy of your resume. I have two more interviews today and I will let you know my decision by the end of the week. Thank you for coming and it was great meeting you." Andrea stands and ushers Ana out of the office. "Mr. Grey's office is right there. Please go on in, he's expecting you."

"Thank you Ms. Parker." Ana says as she walks towards Mr. Grey's office. She knocks softly, too intimidated by the grandeur of the place to just walk in.

"Come in." He calls. She opens the door to his large office. Large isn't exactly what she thinks either. Massive is more like it.

"Your office is as big as four apartments in my new apartment building combined." She said without a filter.

"Really? Where's your new apartment?" He asked curiously.

"Not far from Pike Place Market." She says. "Do you know the area well?"

"Yes, my building is also in that area." He leads her over to the seating area. "Please have a seat Ana. How did your interview go?"

"Very well, I think, Mr. Grey." She says shyly blushing at his nearness.

"None of that." He says smiling. "We're just Christian and Ana in here."

"Okay Christian. I like Andrea. She seems very professional and straightforward. She said she works a lot but loves her job. The job sounds very interesting and challenging."

"Andrea is the best, most efficient assistant I have ever had. She's had to put up with me; that makes her a saint!" He jokes.

"Oh!" Said Ana. "Are you implying that you're hard to work with or work for? She said giggling.

"I'm not implying, I'm saying it outright! That's one reason I left the office today. I needed to cool off. I needed a change of scenery and a cup of coffee. And I'm glad I met you. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He smiles his dazzling smile at her and she forgot what he said.

"What?" She stammers. He smiles even bigger.

"Have dinner with me after your next interview. I want to get to know you better. Are you staying in Seattle tonight or going back to Vancouver?"

"Since my last interview was pushed back 30 minutes, I think I will stay in Seattle and head out tomorrow morning. My dad doesn't like me to drive that far after dark. He's a worrier!"

"Great! It's a date then!" He says sitting back on the sofa and smiling.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." She leans over and kisses him softly on the cheek then stands up. "Regardless of whether or not I get the job, it was great meeting you Christian. Have a good afternoon."

"You too Ana." He says stunned.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for all your support. I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 3

What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with Christian and Ana.

Taylor is waiting for Ana in the lobby by Christian's office. "Right this way Miss Steele." He says escorting her to the bank of elevators and pressing the down arrow. They go down and outside to the waiting car. Sawyer gets out and Taylor gets in after he helps Ana into the car.

"Thank you Taylor. I could have walked to my next interview."

"Mr. Grey would like me to escort you, Miss Steele. He thought you would be well rested if I drove you."

"I'm used to walking, I am still a college student for a few more weeks. We walk everywhere." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mr. Grey would like you to ride to your interview today. It's no trouble."

"Okay fine! I'm sorry to keep badgering you about it Taylor!" They pull up to the building and Taylor stops the car. "After I park, I will wait for you inside the lobby."

"That's not really necessary Taylor." Ana frowns at him.

"Mr. Grey insists."

"Well okay then." She sighs. Ana gets another text message from the hiring manager at SIP: **We'll be ready for you in 15 min. Please ck in at reception.** She walks in the door. "Hi, Ana Steele for Jack Hyde."

"Please have a seat. I apologize for the wait. We had a minor emergency here today so we're running a little bit behind."

"Oh! Is everything okay now? I can reschedule the interview if it would be more convenient." Says Ana.

"No, we're trying to stay close to our original schedule for the day. It won't be much longer." Smiles the receptionist at Ana.

Taylor comes in and sits down beside her. Just then Ana is called back. A tall thin man with a beard is waiting for her. "Hi Ana. I'm Jack Hyde. Let's get started. Sorry for the delay."

They walk into Jack's office and go to his small conference table and sit down with two more people. "Ana, meet Elizabeth and Shelly." He sits at the head of the table. "So Ana, we know you're graduating very soon. I see on your resume that you wrote a book for your Senior Thesis. Did you happen to bring a copy of it with you?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did." She said reaching down into her bag and pulling out a copy and handed it to Jack. He took it and looked through it.

"Would you be interested I developing your idea further?" He asked.

"Yes, I would." Said Ana.

"How would you do that, given the opportunity?"

"I would create a series of books based on different time periods. I started with the 1900's; I would expand on that, one book for each decade: teens, twenties, thirties, etc. The Decade Books of Life in America; picking something significant to write about for each decade."

"Do you have any notes or outlines for the other books?" He asked.

"Yes I do. But before I do that I would like to consult with a literary agent or a lawyer." She sits up straight in her chair. "I thought this was a job interview for an intern position."

"We hired an intern this morning." Said Elizabeth. "We want to sign you as an author. First time author, republish your book as first in a series. Market them to pre-teens."

"I'm stunned." Said Ana. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She said politely, then walks out of the room. She goes up to Taylor. "They want to republish my book and have me write a series. I need a lawyer or an agent."

Taylor takes out his phone and dials Mr. Grey. He picks up on the first ring. "Sir, Miss Steele needs to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" He asks urgently.

"I'll let her tell you." He said handing the phone to Ana.

"Hi Christian."

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I went in for my interview and they told me that they had already hired an intern."

"Okay?" He said puzzled. She takes a deep breath.

"They read my book and want to publish it and have me write a series."

"Wow, that's great news!"

"Yeah, but I told them that I needed an agent or at least a lawyer. I was not expecting this to happen."

"Stay right there. I'll be happy to come down there and help you."

"Are you a lawyer?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I have hammered out lots of deals. Please hand the phone back to Taylor."

"Yes sir?" Taylor asks.

"Stay with her until I get there. Sawyer and I are on our way."

"Will do sir." He says hanging up the phone and turning to Ana.

"Go take a break, wash your hands; stall for a few minutes."

"Um, okay. I can do that I guess." A few minutes later Ana comes out of the restroom and walks right into Christian.

"Ready to go back into your meeting?" He asks.

"Yes I am now." She said smiling. "You didn't have to come to my rescue but I'm glad you did. Thank you!" They walk back into the conference room. Ana followed by Christian. Ana clears her throat. "I don't have an agent yet, but I do have someone skilled in negotiating to help me. May I introduce Christian Grey?"

He shakes hands with Jack, Elizabeth and Shelly. Jack speaks up: "this is unexpected. The great Christian Grey. I'm not sure this is your area of expertise." He says condescendingly.

"I know enough about the situation to see that you're trying to take advantage of Miss Steele. You do not call someone in for an interview then blindside them by offering a contract for a book deal."

 **A/N: Uh oh, Christian the negotiator is in the house! Stay tuned for what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 4

Christian in the House

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them!

 **A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I tried to reply to everyone that was logged in. Thank you to all the guest reviewers, I really appreciate all the excitement with my new story.**

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Christian said, getting down to business. "Miss Steele was here to interview for an intern position. What happened to change that?"

"Our funding was cut for the intern program and we were just informed of that decision this morning. We already had hired two applicants and were planning on hiring two more. Since we can only have two now, we thought that since Miss Steele had written a book in college, we could still hire her but as an author. We are looking to expand into the Preteen E-Book market and saw this as a prime opportunity to do that." Jack said leaning back in his chair.

"Had you already read Miss Steele's book? It was my understanding that she brought a copy to the interview."

"When we called to check her references, her Professor told us about her book and emailed us a copy."

"Wouldn't it have been better to inform Miss Steele that the positions were filled instead of luring her here under false pretenses?"

"It all happened very fast. She was already in route to the appointment." Said Elizabeth. "We were just trying to get her hired anyway we could."

"Her Professor entered her book in a contest and it won first place in the Preteen E-Book category." Jack said. "We wanted to publish it."

"I just talked to the Chancellor at the University. He told me that Miss Steele's book has won several awards on the college level and that Penguin Books was going to offer her a contract for her book series. I think you saw this as your opportunity to steal her away from them without her even being aware of their offer. It was going to be announced at graduation." Said Christian sitting back in his seat. Ana is stunned into silence next to him.

"How could you possibly know all that? We just found out two hours ago!" Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I donate millions of dollars to the University. Money talks, it just took one phone call to the right person. Do you have a contract ready to offer to Miss Steele?" Christian asks.

"Yes, we do." Shelly spoke quietly.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that!" Said Ana finally finding her voice.

"May we see it?" Ana sits up straight and looks at Christian, wide eyed. Mr. Hyde looks at Ana who nods her consent. He hands it to Christian who looks it over with Ana. "What is the deadline for signing this contract? He asks casually.

Mr. Hyde squirms a little in his seat. "We were hoping to have it signed and accepted by Miss Steele today."

Christian calmly folds his hands together on the table top. "I see. So you wanted her to sign a contract without any representation or time to read over the contract and consider it?"

Jack Hyde squirms more in his seat. "We were willing to give her until the end of the day to make a decision."

"Usually, a party has 30 days to review the contract before signing or declining the offer. I called my lawyer and he will be here momentarily to review the contract to see if it is even legal." Christian reads through the first several pages. "I can already see several revisions that need to be made." He says not looking up from the page.

"Just by skimming the first few pages, I see several problems:

1\. Miss Steele's percentage of the book sales needs to be bigger.

2\. She should have the right to approve any changes made to her original work.

3\. She should maintain creative control of the characters, also any future books in the series.

4\. Any products produced as a result of the books, she should have last approval on.

5\. She should have control over any future movie or screen play rights.

Ana sits beside Christian in stunned silence. He noticed she is ghostly pale. "Would you please excuse us for a moment?" Christian helps Ana up and they walk out of the room. He turns to her to her. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm okay, Christian. Just stunned by all that is happening. I had no idea they would try to offer me a deal on my book. I knew I was going to be offered something from Penguin Books but I didn't know what it was. They're based out of New York and I thought it would be a job offer, not a book deal."

"What do you want to do? Do you think you might want to sign with them? You were so excited to come here today." He asks gently.

"I was excited to interview for the intern position. I am terrified about the book deal. I need to talk to my dad and also to a lawyer and I need a Literary Agent. Do you think you can buy me some more time? I do want to consider it. I knew I wanted to publish my book, I just thought it would take longer to do it."

"It sounds like they know a good thing when they see it." He said smiling at her. "Let's go back in and see if they will allow you to leave with the contract to review on your own. My lawyer can look it over and revise it and hopefully you can come to an agreement if this is what you want?" He looks her in the eyes and reaches out and rubs her arms. "I know this is overwhelming, but you need to take a deep breath and go with your gut instinct. That's what I do in my business dealings and I have never been wrong." He tells her seriously. She smiles at him.

"You are making a great first impression on me." She says taking his hands. "Thank you so much for helping me. I am not sure what I would have done if I hadn't met you today." She leans up on her tip toes and kisses him softly on the lips. "You have given me the courage I need to do this. Let's go back in, shall we?"

 **Another Note: I know nothing about publishing or contracts, I am winging it. Sorry if it is all wrong. This is a fantasy, LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 5

Dinner, Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just really enjoy playing with Ana and Christian.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I just read a review from a "Guest" and was scolded for saying this was a fantasy. It is my fantasy so I can tell my story anyway I want. Also to clarify, Ana's book was written as an adventure by Ray as a young boy, reminiscent of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. Her books will be geared towards the Preteen market. More will be revealed about her book later.**

Two hours and several tense moments later, they have finally hammered out a deal for Ana. Christian's lawyer Aaron Sachs read and reviewed her contract and advised her as to the changes needed and Jack Hyde grudgingly agreed. There was a tentative agreement between Ana Steele and Seattle Independent Publishing for the publishing rights to her first book in its entirety and first rights to the sequels or series.

Ana was flushed from her unexpected success and Christian thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I hope you aren't too exhausted from your busy day to have dinner with me? You already said yes, can't back out now!" He teased lightly.

"Of course I will have dinner with you, but nothing too fancy. I am ready for something low key." She says, taking his hand. "Thank you again for all that you did to help me today. I will never forgot this day." He smiles his dazzling smile at her.

"It was my pleasure. My day started off rather badly, but has a spectacular ending." He said smiling like a fool. "I have a surprise for you. I hope you don't mind. I want to be the first to congratulate you on your success."

"Nothing too over the top, I hope. I don't think my heart can take any more big surprises." She said smiling and patting his hand.

"No, just dinner at my place. My housekeeper has prepared a casual meal for us. I was going to take you someplace else, but I thought you might need to relax."

"Oh, I forgot! I left my car downtown in the parking garage. Can we swing by there and I'll get it? I'll follow you to your apartment, if that is okay with you?" She says digging into her bag for her car keys. "I really hope I didn't lock the keys in the car again. Oh, never mind, here they are!" She says triumphantly waving them in his face.

"Sawyer, one of my security team members, will be happy to pick up your car for you. He will deliver it safely to my apartment building underground parking garage." He says taking the keys out of her hand. "You just relax. We'll let you unwind after your eventful day."

"Okay, thanks." She says yawning and putting her head on his shoulder. "I'll just close my eyes for a minute." She is asleep before she can barely finish the sentence.

"Taylor, get Sawyer on the phone and have him go get Miss Steele's car. The insignia on the key ring says Fiat. Shouldn't be too hard to find a Fiat in the parking garage at this time of night."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey. I will have him go get it once we get back to Escala." Taylor says.

They pull into Escala a few minutes later. "Ana, we're here. Wake up Baby." He grimaces, hoping she didn't hear that slip up. He doesn't want to scare her away yet. They just met earlier today for goodness sakes!

She stirs and smiles up at him. "I don't think we are at the calling each other Baby stage just yet." She says giggling. He smiles at her.

"Getting pretty close, I think." He says under his breath. "Come on sleepy head, you need some food and I have a bottle of Champagne chilling." He helps her out of the car and they make their way to the elevator and get in. Christian punches in the code for the Penthouse.

"Are we going to your palace in the sky now?" Ana giggles. "Sorry, I am really tired. I lose my filter when that happens."

"You'll see." He says grinning down at her. "I like Ana without a filter. She's a fun girl!" The elevator dings open and they walk out into the foyer and then into his apartment.

"SURPRISE!" Ana's dad Ray Steele is standing there with Christian's family. "Congratulations, Pumpkin!" Ray rushes to hug his daughter. "I am so proud of you. This is quite an accomplishment!" He tells her with tears in his eyes and hugs her close. "I was so surprised when Mr. Grey's assistant Andrea called me and told me what was happening. They flew me here in his helicopter. How long have you known him? I didn't know you were dating anybody?" He tries to whisper to her but he has a loud voice.

"Calm down dad, we'll catch up later." She says giving him the eye. Christian walks over to her and everyone notices how he places his arm around her like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Ana Steele, please meet my parents: Carrick and Grace Grey and my brother Elliott and my sister Mia. I thought a family celebration was in order given your big news today. I hope you don't mind."

She reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips. "Thank you so much, I'm never letting you go." She says whispering to him. "I feel like I am living in a fairytale." Their families are watching them with amazement. They haven't seen either of them with someone before and it is surreal. Gail walks out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." She says and everyone follows her into the dining room. Christian pulls out the chair beside his for Ana. Gail has a tray with champagne and passes the glasses around to everyone.

"A toast to Ana." Says Christian, raising his glass. "To the first of many successes!"

"To Ana!" They all say and toast her success. Gail brings out dinner and they fill their plates and talk and laugh and enjoy getting to know each other. Christian's family is amazed and his mother can't hardly keep the tears out of her eyes as she sees her son radiate happiness. She grabs her husband's hand and he squeezes it as he senses her amazement. They both bask in his happiness and no one realized that two more hours have passed.

Ana yawns and her dad looks at her. "It's been a long day for you Pumpkin. Are you ready to head to our hotel?" He asks. The rest of the family gets up and they all start to wander towards the door.

"Thank you so much for coming." Ana hugs Grace and Mia. "It was an amazing day for me and I am glad you got to share it with me. I hope we can see each other again soon."

"Darling girl, I know we will be seeing you soon. Thank you for showing me this side of my son." Grace gives her another quick hug. Mia squeals.

"We are going to be best friends, I can already tell." She grabs Ana and squeezes her hard.

"Umph." Ana grimaces. "You have some grip there Mia." She says grinning. "I need a good friend like you." Christian comes over there and frowns at Mia.

"You said you would be on your best behavior Mia. Don't scare her away, I just met her." He tells his sister, grinning like a fool.

"If she is scared away, it would be from Elliott!" She says squealing when Elliott grabs her from behind and twirls her around.

"Hey, I'm just sorry I didn't see her first. She's a looker." Elliott winks at Ana causing her to blush. Christian glares at him then tries to punch him without their mom seeing.

"Boys behave. You will scare her away with your fighting." Grace says smiling at Ana. "They love to compete with each other. Good bye Ana, I'm sure we will see you soon." She kisses both her boys and then leaves with Carrick and Mia.

"Bye Ana Banana!" Says Elliott picking her up and twirling her around. "You are so much fun to be around." He gives her a smacking kiss on the cheek then punches his brother in the arm. "Bye baby bro, see you tomorrow."

That leaves Ray Steele and Ana at Christian's apartment. Ray clears his throat. "I'll just call a cab to get to the hotel." He says awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Taylor!" Christian calls out. Taylor appears. "Please take Mr. Steele back to the hotel. I will bring Ana shortly. I want to talk to her for a few minutes." He looks at Ana. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine with me. But my dad can just take my car. Did Sawyer bring it here?" She asks.

"Yes, it's downstairs in the garage. Good idea. Is that okay with you Mr. Steele?" Christian asks.

"Annie, I'll see you in the morning. Don't be out too late." He kisses his daughter and walks out with Taylor.

"So Miss Steele, feel like another glass of wine? Christian asks softly.

"Sure, that sounds great." She said sitting down on the overstuffed sofa. Christian goes in the kitchen and pours the wine and then brings it back to the living room and hands Ana a glass then starts talking.

"This morning, I had the worst start to my day. I was woken up early with an emergency call from my office in Tokyo. "There was a fire in the warehouse there and two people were badly injured." Ana takes his hand and squeezes it. "Then I get to work and someone in the Accounting department was skimming money from me. I fired five people before 10:00 am this morning. Andrea had that look on her face that she gets when she is threatening to quit. I decided to take a walk and clear my head. I saw that coffee shop and decided I needed a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. I was just getting ready to head back to the office when you came in the door. You looked so beautiful with your long hair swinging behind you. Suddenly, I needed another cup of coffee." He took a sip of his wine then sat the glass down on the coffee table. He reaches over and grabs one of her hands. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you and you hadn't even seen me. You ate then worked on your laptop and still you didn't see me." He chuckles. "Usually, I have women falling all over me. But not you."

Ana smiles at him. "Oh, I saw you then minute I walked in the coffee shop."

"Really?" He asked. "I couldn't tell." She smiled again.

"My dad told me not to talk to strange men in the big city so I tried to do as he said."

"Well, I waited as long as I could, but then I just had to say something to you. I was wondering what to say to you when you sighed really big."

"My dad was keeping tabs on me. He was worried all day with me in Seattle by myself. He couldn't get off work to come with me."

"That is a dad's job to worry. He seems like a great man." He tells her sincerely. He had scooted closer to her and had his fingers in her hair. "I want to kiss you now. You have kissed me several times today but I haven't kissed you yet." He leans in and kisses her softly. "I know we just met but I feel like I have known you my whole life." He kisses her again when he hears her sigh into his mouth. "I would ask you to stay with me tonight but I don't want your dad to kill me." He says grinning. "Plus it's too soon. I want to take my time getting to know you."

Taylor coughs discretely from the door. "Sir, Mr. Steele made it to his hotel." Christian gets up and pulls Ana up with him, holding her close.

"Let's take Miss Steele to her hotel. I'm sure she is ready for bed."


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 6

Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them!

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored and followed my story. A special thank you to those who gave me words of encouragement. I really appreciate it!**

The next morning is a flurry of activity as Ana and Ray wake up and have breakfast together before Ray goes back home. Christian's pilot is flying him back in the helicopter! Ana stops by Christian's office on her way back home. He greets her as she walks off the elevator with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey pretty girl, I'm glad you stopped by. Come in my office for a minute, I want to talk to you." Christian says to her as he pulls her in for a hug. They walk into his office and he shuts the door behind them. "Please have a seat." She sits on the couch and Christian joins her and grabs her hands. "I really don't want you to go back to Vancouver yet. When is your next class?" He asks eagerly.

"I don't have to be back until Monday. This is my professional development week." She says smiling. "I do have to go to a lecture on Thursday though. Why, what are you planning?"

"I know we just met yesterday and it was such a whirlwind day. I wanted to take you out on my boat today and get to know you better. Do you think that is too much too fast?" He asked.

"A little bit, but today I would prefer to just have a nice lunch somewhere and then I really need to go back to my apartment. I need to make some calls, and I really want to talk to my Professor. She has never steered me wrong. I hope you understand." She takes his hand.

"Of course I do. I was being selfish. Let's go have lunch then I'll see you off." He says with a small smile.

"Hey, if you want to, we could get together Friday or Saturday. I will be free from Friday to Sunday." She says relenting.

"Ok, it's a date." He says with satisfaction. "Let's go eat!" They walk out of his office and get on the elevator and head out to the waiting car. "I hope you like Italian, I know a place that makes the best spaghetti I have ever eaten."

"That's fine. I love Italian. I could eat my weight in Mushroom Ravioli." She said without a filter again. "Oops, not that I am a glutton or anything." She giggles. They chat like old friends on the way to the restaurant. Christian gets out when the car stops and goes around and helps her out of the car. "Thank you sir, you are such a gentleman. Remind me to tell your mother next time I see her." They go in the restaurant and are seated right away since Andrea had called and made a reservation already. Christian orders a red wine to go with lunch.

"Ana, I don't want you to leave. I'm afraid I won't see you again for a while." Christian tells her. "I have to go out of town next week but I will be back for your graduation." He says taking a drink of his wine. "I am speaking at your graduation."

"I know that. I also know that you are also graduating with your Masters in Business Administration." She says to his surprise.

"How did you know that?" He questions her. "Are you stalking me?" He asked grinning at her. She grins back.

"No, my Professor is in charge of the campus publishing department among other things. I have proof read the graduation programs for the past three years. I saw your name in the program. Did you complete that online? I would have remembered seeing you on campus." She asked curiously.

"I actually took a couple of night classes and some online classes too. After I finished my bachelor's degree, I decided to complete my Masters. I donate a lot of money to the university so the Chancellor has been flexible with my class schedule. Sometimes the professors come here if I can't make it there."

"You are going to be headline news once word gets out. Is your family coming to see you graduate?" She takes a sip of her wine. "Your speech and your walk across the stage will probably be on YouTube or TMZ by the end of the day." She giggles. "You are one hot co-ed."

He smiles at her. "No Miss Steele, that title belongs to you." They finish lunch then head back to Grey House. Christian drops Ana off by her car. "Please call me when you make it home Ana." He says kissing her softly. "I am so glad I met you yesterday. Have a safe trip back to Vancouver." He hugs her again. "I will miss you pretty girl." He says whispering in her ear then kissing her neck.

"Bye Christian. Talk to you soon, I miss you already." She said as she got in her car and headed back to Vancouver. The drive takes her no time since she has the radio cranked up. She pulls in her apartment building parking lot and gets out and goes in her apartment. Kate is sitting on the couch typing on her laptop when Ana comes in.

"OMG!" Kate squeals and throws herself at Ana. "I am so proud of you Steele!" The girls dance around the room. "Ana that is so awesome! Your book is going to be published!" They fall down on the couch and laugh.

"I can't hardly wrap my head around it yet. But that isn't even the best part of my day yesterday!" Ana says mysteriously. "You will never believe who I met in a coffee shop? Try to guess!"

"Bill Gates? He's from Seattle, I think. I have no idea. Tell me!" Kate begs.

"Christian Grey! And I have had dinner with him and his family and then lunch with him today. And we are getting together this weekend." Kate is sitting there with her mouth wide open. "I interviewed for a position in his company and then he helped me negotiate my contract for my book deal." Kate is speechless.

"You will have to take me to that coffee shop when we get to Seattle. Maybe I will meet a handsome Billionaire too!" She teases Ana. Just then Ana's phone buzzes with a text message.

"Um, excuse me." Ana races to her room and shuts the door. She reads the text from Christian: **Hey pretty girl, did you make it home safe?** She smiles at the text and send him one back: **Yes, home safe talking to Kate. She wants her own Billionaire.** He sends a text back: **He's not a Billionaire but we could hook her up with Elliott. He likes blondes. Is she a blonde?** Ana laughs. "Kate come here!" She calls and Kate comes running in. "Christian wants to know if you would want to go out with his brother Elliott."

"Um, the manwhore of Seattle, I don't think so!" Kate says.

Ana's eyes are wide as saucers. "How do you know that?" She asked. "I met him last night."

Kate squeals. "I swear, I leave you alone for one day and you meet someone rich and famous and then his family. How did you do that?"

"Fate, I guess?"

A/N: Next chapter graduation then the girls move to Seattle.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 7

First Official Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them!

 **A/N: This chapter is for all of those readers who couldn't wait for another one! Enjoy!**

Andrea knocks then walks into Christian's office. "Special delivery Boss." She is grinning like a fool.

"What!" Christian says not looking up from the spreadsheet he is reading. She stands there until he looks up. "Stop smiling like that it's creepy." He says.

"You got a package." She hands it to him then waits to see if he opens it. He looks at it then grins like a fool back at her.

"Thank you, now get out!" He picks up his phone and dials Ana's number. She picks up on the first ring. "I got a package!" He says like a child. "I never get gifts, what is it?" He asks her eagerly. She giggles into the phone.

"It's a thank you for all your help the other day. I hope you like chocolate chip." She says. She can hear Christian tearing open the packing then some chewing.

"These are great! Thank you sweet girl! I haven't had homemade chocolate cookies in a long time. I won't keep you, I know you have that lecture to get to. See you tomorrow morning bright and early." He says hanging up the phone. "Andrea, I need you." He yells through the door. She comes walking back into his office. "Get me the number of the best florist in Vancouver."

The next morning Ana is ready at 8:00 am when Christian knocks on her door. "Good morning sweet girl!" He says when she opens the door. He grabs her and kisses her. "I missed you. Do you have any more cookies? I ate all of those you sent me." He says looking around her apartment expectantly.

She holds up a Ziploc bag that was in her bag. "Right here, and peanut butter too! Thank you for the flowers, you didn't have to thank me for thanking you!" She grins like a fool. "Where are we off to? I packed an overnight bag just like you said." He grins at her.

"You'll see when we get there! Let's be off, Miss Steele." He grabs her bag and they head down to the waiting car. Taylor greets Ana and she gets in the car with Christian right beside her. They drive downtown to the helipad and get out. Christian helps Ana into the helicopter and buckles her in then gets in the pilot seat. Taylor gets in the co-pilot seat and they start their pre-flight checks. Once the pre-flight checks are done, they start the helicopter up and pretty soon they are in the air. The early morning view is spectacular. Ana is awed. Before she knows it, they are touching down on the helipad on top of Escala. Christian powers down the helicopter then gets out and helps Ana get out. Taylor grabs her bag and they head inside.

Gail has breakfast waiting for them when they make it inside. Pancakes with blueberries, some with chocolate chips and three kinds of syrup. Bacon and sausage and an assortment of juices. They fill their plates and go sit in the dining room. "I thought we would have breakfast then go out on my boat for the day. Is that okay with you?" Christian asked, looking at Ana.

"That sounds great. I like the water and I haven't been on a boat for a couple of years. My dad and I just usually fish off the shore at the river." Ana smiles at Christian. "I loved the helicopter ride!"

He smiles back at her. "I could tell." They finish breakfast and then Christian shows Ana the powder room before they head downstairs to the garage. He beeps open his Range Rover and helps Ana inside. "I just got this car and haven't driven it much. Next time we will take my baby." He points to the black Audi Spyder.

"Boys and their toys." Ana says rolling her eyes. "I only have one car and I got it for high school graduation." Ana says prissily. Christian grins at her. They pull out of the garage and head toward the marina. Christian pulls up and parks and then comes around and helps Ana out of the car. He reaches back and gets her bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Let's go take this boat out on the water." They walk up to the biggest one and Christian helps her aboard. "Mac, meet Ana. Ana, this is Mac, the captain. There are two more crew members on board. You'll meet them later." Christian gets Ana strapped into a life jacket and shows her where to sit while he helps Mac get the boat out on the water. They get it going then Christian sits down on the deck with Ana. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles into him.

"Once we get out on the open water, we can stop and take the Jet Ski out if you want." Christian tells her. "I'm sure the water will be too cold to swim today, but we could ride the Jet Ski! Later we will have lunch in the salon. The chef is working on it now."

"That sounds fun. Thank you. I am glad we are enjoying a somewhat quiet day. My life has been pretty hectic this week especially and the next few weeks will be worse. Why does everything always seem to happen at the same time?" Ana said, suddenly serious. "I am nervous and excited and can't wait to see what will happen next. I feel like I am on a roller coaster and I don't know if I want off. I told Kate that it was fate that we met in that coffee shop and I really do believe that."

"I know what you mean. On the day I met you, I was thinking; why was I working so hard to make money? I had no one to share it with besides my family and people were trying to steal it from me. Then the fire in China and I felt so helpless. All I have done since I was 20 years old is work; 16 – 20 hours a day. I wanted to be a millionaire before I turned 25. I passed that goal a long time ago. Then I wanted to learn to fly a helicopter then a plane. I graduated with my Bachelor's degree and in a few weeks my Masters. I had reached every goal I have set for myself except one. But I can't say that anymore. I wanted to find someone to love. And I have. I know you think it's crazy and we just met but Ana I know I love you. I knew it when you turned around to talk to me in that coffee shop." He holds her close and breathes in her feminine smell. "Would you take me serious if I proposed to you?"

She turns to him and takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly on the lips. She has tears in her eyes. "I would take you serious if you proposed." She said softly. "I love you too. I felt a connection to you when you touched me the first time. Why do you think I want to kiss you all the time? I need that connection, I crave it." He wipes the tears out of her eyes and holds her close as they glide through the water.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 8

More First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them.

Christian and Ana have a few more quiet moments together snuggling on the deck before the Captain comes out. "Here's a good place to stop if you still want to take out the Jet Ski."

"Yea! That sounds like fun." Said Ana jumping up. They go around to the back (don't know what that is called) of the boat and got on the Jet Ski that had been readied for them by one of the crew members. They rode it around for quite a while on the Sound. Then when they came back, Christian's crew member was waiting for them to get off so he could put the Jet Ski back away in its spot.

They went into the Salon and the chef had their meal ready. They ate fresh fish, of course, then took their wine back out on the deck.

"This has been a great first date Christian. It's been one of the best weeks of my life, in fact. Earlier when we were talking and you asked me if I would take you seriously if you proposed to me, I would but just not right now. I've known you all of five days or five minutes my dad would say. My dad would freak out if I got engaged right now. I'm just starting my life after college, can we maybe see where this leads and revisit the topic in six to twelve months."

Christian throws his head back and laughs. "Yes, we can. Even though I would love to proposed to you right now, your dad is a little scary." He takes her hands in his. "Let's agree to date each other for now. But I want an exclusive Miss Steele. I travel a lot with my job and I don't want to come back from a business trip to find out that someone had stolen you away from me."

"Okay, I guess I will be your girlfriend, if that is what you are asking." She grins at him.

"Yes, I am asking: just be my girlfriend for now. Future fiancé." He grins back. "I know I can be a little intense. You have to let me know. I don't want to force you into something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Okay, boyfriend. Let's go have a look around this boat or is it a ship? It's really big, I know that!"

A/N: Just a short chapter today. I fell in the shower this morning so I am on painkillers. More tomorrow. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 9

Hot Tub Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who PM'ed me and reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I really appreciate it and I appreciate all the concern for me after my fall in the tub. I am on the mend.**

Christian took Ana on a tour of the boat. He showed her the master bedroom that looked like a high end hotel room with Art Deco inspired décor done in black, cream and brass fixtures. The master bathroom looked like a spa with the steam shower and soaking tub. There were two other bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms; a bunk room for the crew with separate bathroom and a powder room off the salon. There was a living room/office with a glass wall that opened out onto the deck where there was a Jacuzzi tub and then a salon for fine dining for eight people. They peeked into the galley kitchen but the chef shooed them out, he was too busy making a dessert and didn't want them underfoot.

"You have a swanky boat!" Ana exclaimed after the tour. "Do you get to enjoy it very much?" She asked curiously.

"Not as much as I would like to." Christian said. "My family enjoys it more than I do. Elliott loves it. He wants to buy it, but I'm not ready to sell it to him yet!" They go back out onto the deck. Ana sees the hot tub again.

"I brought my suit, I would love to get in there." She said eyeing it.

"By all means, Miss Steele, change in the first guest room on the right and I'll meet you back here."

Ana changes into a modest, or so she thought, bikini. Blue and white tropical print. Kate brought it back from Barbados last time she went. Her family has a vacation home there. Ana slipped her feet into matching blue flip flops and grabbed a towel out of the adjoining bathroom after using the facilities and washing her hands. She grabbed her sunglasses out of her purse and puts them on then walked out to meet Christian on the deck.

He's standing there in a pair of blue board shorts with a towel wrapped around his neck, with no shirt on; Ray Bans shielding his eyes from the sun. Talking on the phone, pacing around the deck. "Keep me posted." He said to Ros into the phone then hung up and tossed his phone onto the deck chair. He turned around and his mouth popped open. "Miss Steele, that's a teeny weenie bikini you're wearing." He leered at her. "I hope you don't wear that out in public!" He said possessively, eyes narrowing.

She smiled innocently at him. "No, this is the first time wearing it. Kate brought it back from Barbados. She was there over Christmas break."

"Remind me to thank her when I finally meet her. When will that be?" He asked in a rush.

"Probably at graduation." She said putting her towel down on a deck chair and slowly walking down into the hot tub. Christian gets in quickly and dunks his head under the water and comes up slinging his hair around.

"You look like Zac Efron with your hair like that." Ana told him laughing.

"Who's Zac Efron?" Christian asked confused.

"Never mind." She said giggling.

 **Another A/N: This is a story about Love at First Sight. If you don't like those kind of stories, then simply stop reading it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 10

Outed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: I have over 200 reviews now for this story. That is awesome.

Christian and Ana enjoyed the rest of the afternoon on his boat, in and out of the hot tub. They loved the dessert that the chef prepared earlier: a decadent Strawberry Chocolate Mousse cake served with pink champagne. Around 4:00 pm they docked the boat back at the marina.

"Bye Mac. It was nice meeting you." Ana said politely to Mac as Christian helped her off the boat. They walked hand in hand back to his car. **SNAP** , a paparazzi snapped their picture. He came out of nowhere.

"Mr. Grey, do you have a new girlfriend? What's her name? Have you two known each other very long?" He shouted as he continued to take pictures. There were others there who shouted questions of their own and snapped pictures too.

Christian pulled Ana tight against him as Taylor and Sawyer appeared and escorted them to the waiting car where another member of the security team was waiting to drive them away. "Taylor, what happened? Why were there paparazzi at the Marina?"

"Someone saw you pull up in the new Range Rover and then saw you and Miss Steel getting on the boat. The media doesn't have any pictures of you with women besides Ros Bailey and your mother and sister. Someone called TMZ. I'm afraid it's big news: 'Christian Grey's Not Gay' will be on the evening news too." He said seriously.

"Have Grey House issue a press release: 'Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are in a committed relationship. We met in a coffee shop in Seattle a while ago. Please respect our privacy.' That is all I want released about it." He told Taylor.

"I'll call and have it taken care of sir." Taylor replied.

"I guess we were 'outed' already Ana. Baby, I'm sorry. I was hoping for a few more weeks of anonymity at least before someone saw us together." He tells her, noticing for the first time her pale face. "I hope it is okay to say we're in a committed relationship. I know we just met, but I am committed to you." He told her seriously.

"Is it always like this for you Christian?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "No wonder you have security with you all the time. I feel committed to you too. It's fine to say that."

He smiled then and took her hands in his. "Please don't be afraid, I will assign personal security to you. No one will harm you baby. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He told her earnestly, pulling her into his arms then kissed her softly on the lips then gently wiped her tears away.

The ride back to Escala was relatively quiet. Ana was trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Christian had his hands in his hair and was pulling on it. Ana gently took his hands and stopped him from pulling his hair out. "If you keep doing that, you'll be bald by the time you're 30." Ana tried to joke.

"I wanted to take you on a date tonight, start a tradition; Friday Night Date Night. I had it all planned. Now I think we will have to stay in." He said sadly.

"That's okay with me. I would enjoy a night in with you. Do you have a TV? We can order a movie off Netflix and eat popcorn." Ana suggested.

"I had a Movie Theater installed in my house for when Elliott and Mia wanted to come over and watch movies. That will work." He said thinking aloud. "Do you mind staying at my apartment tonight? I reserved you a suite at a hotel downtown but with the paparazzi out to get to us, I would feel better if you stayed with me at my place." He said seriously, turning to her and looking into her eyes. "I don't want anything to scare you away from me Ana. I just found you. Please don't let this get to you."

"I love the idea of Friday Night Date Nights with you Christian. I hope that doesn't take you away from your work. I know how busy you are." Ana said. "Any time I can spend with you will be special though. I will stay in your apartment with you, but in my own room." She said rather shyly, ducking her head. Christian smiled at that.

"Okay, Friday Night Date Nights begins tonight then!" Christian said with satisfaction. "We'll have it at my apartment this first time, but next week expect to be wowed!" He told her with a big grin. They get to Escala without incident and pull into the underground parking garage and park. Christian helps Ana out of the car and they get into the elevator and go up to the penthouse.

Christian shows Ana her room for the night and she decided to take a shower and get ready for her 'Date Night' with Christian. She showered and washed her hair and dried it and left it down curly behind her back. Light makeup since she got a little sun on her face on the boat. She dressed in a sleeveless turtleneck red and black striped casual dress and put on her matching sandals. She walked out of her room and Christian was waiting for her in the living room with a glass of wine.

"I'm glad we are staying in, with you dressed like that." He said with a glint in his eye. "You look very pretty Ana." He walked up to her and kissed her then handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you Christian. It was either this or yoga pants. I didn't want to look too slouchy on our first Friday Night Date!" She teased him as she sipped her wine. "What's that wonderful smell?" She asked turning towards the kitchen.

"I don't cook but I do know how to grill. I have some steaks on the grill on the patio. How do you like your steak, Miss Steele?" He asked politely.

"I like mine medium well, please and thank you." She said politely back. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, ma'am. I am making the steaks and then there are several kinds of cold salads in the refrigerator that we can have with the steaks." He told her with a smile.

"That sounds very good. I worked up an appetite today, sitting in the hot tub." She said smiling back. "I like fun, flirty Christian." She said playfully. "You seem more relaxed than you were an hour ago."

"We are away from prying eyes, Miss Steele. I have you all to myself." He said leering at her. She rolled her eyes back at him, blushing a little.

Christian takes the steak off the grill and they fix their plates then go back out onto the patio to enjoy their dinner. He asked her all kinds of questions, wanting to know everything there was to know about Anastasia Steele. Ana answered back shyly, not sure if she wanted someone to know everything about her. "I will have to get to know you a little better before I tell you all my secrets." She teased him. "I don't want you to run from me screaming."

"I don't think that will ever happen, Miss Steele." He told her taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. "The more I know about you, the more I want to know about you. Don't run from me screaming when I turn into a stalker." He said drawing her closer to him and kissing her on the neck.

Ana giggles. "I could actually see you as the stalker type." She giggles again when he tickles her. They clear up their dishes and go back into the apartment. "You promised me a movie Mr. Grey. I want to watch a movie now." She said with a fake pout. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go watch a movie woman!" He sets her down on the sofa in the Movie Theater and handed her the remote. "Find something to watch and I will be back with the popcorn." Ana scrolls through the movies and finds one she hadn't seen before. Christian comes back with a bowl of popcorn and some bottled water.

"I hope you like sappy cheesy romances. I picked Valentine's Day." Ana said with a smile on her face. "It has an ensemble cast. Shirley McLaine is in it. I love her." Ana snuggles beside Christian as they watch the movie. She cried a little and laughed a lot. After the movie was over, she yawned. "Thank you for our first official date, I will never forget it." She said as she kissed him on the lips. He grabbed her and kissed her back a little more passionately then she was expecting.

"Whoa, I need to go to bed now, tiger." She kissed him softly then got up. "I'll cook breakfast for you tomorrow, since you cooked dinner." She said shyly.

"Can we have pancakes and bacon?" He asked eagerly. "That's one of my favorites." He stood there grinning at her.

"Yes, but don't wake me too early. And I need lots of coffee first thing in the morning." She told him seriously, walking into her room then turned around and blew him a kiss goodnight.

"Sweet dreams sweet girl." He told her softly as she shut her door.

A/N: I have a Pinterest page for this story: pcwbooks/A New Beginning. Check it out. I will add to it periodically.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 11

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this. I just have fun playing with Christian and Ana.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, followed, favorited. I added more to the Pinterest page.

The next morning Ana could smell coffee. She didn't want to open her eyes and get up yet so she flipped over and pulled the covers over her head. All of a sudden, the covers were yanked off of her. She turned around and sat up fast. Christian was standing at the foot of her bed grinning like a fool. He had a big cup of coffee in his hand. "I made your coffee, now fix me some breakfast woman!" He said playfully. "I've been up for two hours waiting for you to wake up!" He pouted. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" He said mysteriously.

"I don't care, I'm still sleepy. Give me the covers, I want to go back to sleep." She frowned at him. He threw his head back and laughed like a little boy.

"I like grumpy Ana." He came around to the side of the bed and put the coffee down on the night stand. Then he jumped on the bed beside her. "You are even more beautiful in the morning." He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She looked at him in horror.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth and my hair is probably a little scary." He grinned at her again.

"I don't care. It's the real you. You are so beautiful, inside and out." He tells her sincerely.

"Yea, okay. That's a little too heavy first thing in the morning. Out you go. I'll just brush my teeth and comb my hair and be right out." She said making a shooing motion with her hands. He gets up after kissing her once more on the cheek.

"Don't go back to sleep, Miss Steele. I want my pancakes, you promised." He said taking a sip of her coffee. Ana jumped up after he shut the door and ran into the bathroom. She was dressed and somewhat presentable ten minutes later. She walked out of the bedroom with her coffee in her hand. Christian was standing by the glass wall drinking his own coffee enjoying the view of the city.

"Thank you for the coffee. I am surprised you knew how to make it." She said walking over to him. He looked rather sheepish back at her.

"I had to call my housekeeper to tell me how to make it. I don't know how to cook or do anything else except grill meat." He confessed with a wry grin. "I never have had anyone here to cook for."

"I like that about you. Now, I am going to make you my famous buttermilk pancakes. It's a secret recipe only I know. When I am gone, the recipe will go to the grave with me." She said trying to make a joke.

Christian frowned at her. "Don't joke about your death Ana. I don't want anything to happen to you." He told her seriously.

She walked back over to him. "I was just joking. I will give you the recipe if you really want it." He smiled at her then grabbed her and hugged her close.

"I'm so glad I met you Ana. I feel like I have known you forever. You are the first person that I can be myself around. Being with you feels so natural." He kissed her softly.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, let's have breakfast then you can entertain me. I want you to show me Seattle. I am moving here in a couple of weeks and I am not very familiar with this town."

"Okay, Miss Steele. A day of sightseeing after breakfast." He said walking into the kitchen with her. He watches Ana move around his kitchen with satisfaction. She was making herself at home and he liked it! He sat at the breakfast bar and watched her finish breakfast. He had put out placemats, plates and utensils already. All they needed was drinks and they were ready to eat. "These are the best pancakes I have ever eaten Ana." He told her sincerely. "I like seeing you in my kitchen. I wish you were here all the time." She looked surprised by that revelation. "Oops, sorry. Don't want to scare you off!"

"I think we need to know each other a little bit longer before we live together. Plus, I really like you and I don't want my dad to kill you for wanting to shack up with his little girl." She giggles. He looked at her in horror.

"I would have to fall for a daddy's girl, now wouldn't I?" He teased. "Let's get going pretty girl. We're burning daylight. I want to take you to Pike Place Market. It's still early, so hopefully the paparazzi won't be out yet." He grimaced. "We will have to have security with us, I hope that doesn't freak you out too much. It's part of my life, unfortunately. And it will be part of your life too, once word gets out that we are together. I don't want to have to call your dad and tell him that you got hurt on my watch." He said sincerely.

"I know, I know. And I wouldn't want to be you calling my dad. He's very protective of me." She danced away from Christian when he tried to grab her. "None of that Mr. Grey. I want my day of sightseeing." He was chasing her around the apartment.

"Come on, daddy's girl. Let's get going. We have a lot to see today." They gathered up their things and met Taylor and Sawyer at the door and they all went down in the elevator together.

The rest of the day was spent touring Seattle. They tried very hard to ignore the paparazzi that seemed to stalk them. "We'll probably be on E News or TMZ later today." Christian told Ana, trying to prepare her for the onslaught of pictures that would be circulating of them.

"I just hope that my hair looks good." Ana said seriously. Christian laughed at her. She frowned at him. "I will be judged by how my hair looked, you mark my words." She said knowingly. He just rolled his eyes at her.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 12

F

Food Poisoning?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and followed the story. I am doing better, thanks for asking.

Fast forward a few months: Ana got the job working as Andrea's assistant and she is also in the process of having her first book published by SIP. Ana and Kate have moved into their apartment and Kate works as an intern for the Seattle Times.

"Hey, Ana, wake up. You're alarm has been going off for a while now." Kate said as she opened Ana's door and walked into her bedroom. Ana wasn't in there. She was in the bathroom lying on the floor.

"I don't feel very good Kate. I have been throwing up for hours. Could you please get me some water?" She croaked from a fetal position on the floor.

Kate rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "Why didn't you wake me up Ana? I would have taken care of you." Kate fretted over her as she helped her up and led her back into her bedroom and got her into bed. "I'll be right back with a big glass of ice water." Ana's phone vibrated on the night stand. Kate reached over and picked it up. "Christian has been trying to get ahold of you. Three missed calls and four text messages. Don't be surprised if he is on his way here!" Kate said setting the phone down on the bed beside Ana. "You need to call him, he'll be worried sick!"

Kate came back in the room with a glass of water and then handed it to Ana. "Take small sips, you don't want to barf again." Ana set her phone down and took a drink.

"Thank you Kate. Christian is on his way over here. He was worried when I didn't answer after the first two calls." Kate sat on the bed beside Ana.

"Do you think it was food poisoning?" Kate asked curiously. "We had the same thing last night and I am fine." Ana shrugged.

"Not sure. I haven't ever had food poisoning before." Ana said slowly. "I have heard that it feels like you are dying though, and I did feel that way about 4:00 am." She tried to smile but grimaced when she got a stomach pain. "Um, excuse me Kate." Ana jumped up and ran into the bathroom again in time to vomit up the water she drank. The doorbell rang and Kate ran in to see who was at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Christian standing there pulling on his hair. She unlocked the door quickly and let him in.

"Where is she Kate?" He asked walking in the apartment with Taylor behind him with a sack full of something.

"She's in the bathroom, throwing up again." Kate said turning to Christian. "I gave her a glass of water to sip this morning and she couldn't keep it down."

"Ana, I'm here baby." Christian said knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Ana? Baby?" Christian opened the door and saw Ana lying on the floor unconscious. "Taylor! Call an ambulance. She's unconscious." He screamed. Kate rushed in there and they tried to wake up Ana with no success. Christian gathered her up in his arms and picked her up and took her into her room and laid her down on the bed. He tapped her gently on the cheek. "Ana baby, wake up please." He pleaded with her. She stirred in his arms, then slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. "Last I remember I was throwing up in the toilet." She tried to joke. Christian grimaced.

"You fainted after you threw up. We couldn't get you to respond to us. I called an ambulance. It should be here any minute. Taylor is waiting for them downstairs." Christian said seriously. Ana tried to sit up but Christian held on to her. "No baby. Don't get up. You might faint again." She took his hand.

"Okay. I'll just lay here then." She closed her eyes and held on to Christian. That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in the hospital three hours later.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting. I had a fall earlier in the week which resulted in time off from work and so I had to make up for lost time once I got back to work. I will write more tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't keep you guessing too long what is wrong with Ana.**


	13. Chapter 13

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 13

Death Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy playing with them.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Let's find out what is wrong with Ana, shall we?

The first thing Ana saw when she woke up three hours later was Christian pacing around the room, pulling his hair. "Hey baby, you'll go bald doing that!" Ana tried to joke. Christian turned around and walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair beside the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's good you haven't lost your sense of humor, Miss Steele." He said as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was run over by a truck!" Ana exclaimed. "I never want to throw up again in my life." She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. "My stomach is still a little sore." She tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked alarmed. Ana blushed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Um, I really need to pee." She turned red. "Can you help me get up?" She asked him softly. "I am still a little wobbly." He helped her up out of the bed and walked her to the bathroom. "I can take it from here. I will call you if I need any help." She said going in to the bathroom and shutting the door. She comes out a few minutes later and Christian was waiting right outside the door. "Stalker much?" She teased.

"I didn't want to go too far in case you fainted again." He told her seriously. "The doctor who examined you will come back in here later. He said you had a really bad case of food poisoning. They pumped your stomach. The shrimp scampi was the culprit."

"I wouldn't have thought there was anything left in my stomach to pump out. I threw up for probably four hours." Ana said, frowning.

"They didn't want to chance it. You had me worried Ana. I couldn't get you to wake up. I was scared out of my mind. I sent Taylor over to the restaurant where you and Kate had dinner. He said there were four other people with food poisoning besides you. The batch of shrimp you had was brought in in tainted water. Kate got the last portion of the first batch. That's why she didn't get sick." He said as he helped her back into bed and was running his hand through her hair. It seemed to calm him. "At first, I was worried that someone had targeted you, I freaked out." He confessed to her. "Dr. Flynn had to come and talk me down." She looked at him in disbelief, than took his hand in hers.

"You really think someone would have poisoned me?" She asked afraid of the answer. "Have there been death threats against me?" She asked slowly. He stood up, not looking at her.

"Ever since we announced that we were in a committed relationship, there have been death threats." He started pacing the room again. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to break up with me. I was afraid you would think that I wasn't worth the trouble." He said as he started pulling on his hair again.

Ana gasped. "You look at me Christian!" She said. "You are worth it! I love you and I won't stop just because you are a high profile person. I don't want to be kept in the dark though, if something happened that I need to know about, I expect you to tell me!" She said yelling at him. "No secrets, we agreed!" She started to cry. "How many have there been Christian, I want to know!" He ran back over to her and hugged her close.

"Shh, baby, please don't cry. I didn't want to worry you. I wanted you to be able to live your life without fear. That's why I didn't tell you." He confessed into her neck. He raised up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Please don't cry. I will keep you safe."

"How many Christian?" She asked again.

"Five that we had to take seriously." He said looking into her eyes. "There are a lot of crazy women and a few men that think I am their own personal property." There was a knock on the door. Ray Steele walked in with Sawyer, and the doctor.

"Oh Ana. I was worried sick. Kate called me and then Christian flew me up here. How are you feeling baby girl?" Her dad asked, walking over to the bed and hugging his daughter.

"I'm fine now dad. You didn't have to come up here. I am sure I will be going home soon. I feel a lot better." Ana said trying to make it sound better than it was. "I'm glad you're here though. I missed you. I don't get to see you as much anymore. Now that I am working and everything." Ana rambled on suddenly nervous. The doctor was on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling now, young lady?" Asked Dr. Sing. "You look a lot better than when you were brought in. I think you need to stay overnight then you can go home tomorrow morning if you can keep food down until then. Liquids and broth and jello today then tomorrow soft foods." He told her as he examined her. He pressed down on her stomach and she grimaced again. "That will be sore for a few days, but you will be as good as new by the weekend." He said as he washed his hands again. "I will come back by in the morning, if you are a lot better, you can go home." He said again and left.

Ana yawned really big. "I can't believe how tired I am." She said yawning again. "I don't think I slept much last night though." She said remembering her ordeal. Ray walked back over to the bed and took her hand.

"You sleep baby girl. I will come back later." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Ana yawned again.

"I am kind of hungry, but I don't want to eat anything yet. I am afraid I will throw it back up." She confessed as she snuggled down in the bed. She was asleep almost before she finished her sentence.

Christian walked out of the room and closed the door. Sawyer and Ray were talking out in the hall. Ray turned to Christian, "I want to know next time there is a threat against my baby. This might have been accidental but you need to keep me informed." Ray looked him right in the eyes. "You keep my baby girl safe or you have to answer to me. Remember, I have a gun and I know how to use it." He said as he left the hospital.

Christian pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Taylor, I need you to hire two more personal security people for Ana. Her dad just threatened me." He said then listened to what Taylor told him. "I think a female and then someone who will follow at a distance." He hung up with Taylor then dialed Kate. "Hi Kate. Yes, she woke up but she is asleep again. The doctor came and she has to stay overnight as a precaution. Yes, I'll tell her. I'll have her call you when she wakes up." He said as he walked back into the room and sat in the chair beside her bed. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box that was in there and opened it up. A beautiful ring was inside the box. He stared at it for a few more minutes then shut the box and put it back in his pocket.

A/N: So now we know she had food poisoning. No baby. Death threats, and engagement rings. I wonder what is coming next.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 14

I met a girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them.

A/N: I heard this song on the radio this morning on the way to work and thought that this is what Christian felt when he met Ana. This is his thoughts on that first day. Enjoy!

CPOV

The way my morning had gone, I was half a mind to just call Elliott and get on my boat and sail around the Sound for the rest of the day. I had already fired five people and I was afraid I would fire even more people if I went back to work before my bad mood passed. I ordered coffee and a blueberry muffin hoping that would help lift my mood.

The door opened and I could see the side view of what promised to be a very pretty brunette with long hair swinging down her back. She was turned away from me talking on her cell phone. She put her phone away and went to the counter to order. I was treated to a view of her beautiful hair and her smart pantsuit. Suddenly she turned around and it turned my whole world upside down. I felt my heart start to hammer in my chest. The funny thing was though, she didn't even notice me. Most women see my face and throw themselves at me, literally. Is this what love at first sight feels like? I questioned myself as my hands started to shake. I picked up my phone to text my brother.

Me: Hey, I think I just found my soulmate. Elliott: Who the Hell is this? This is my brother's phone. Me: It's me Lelliott. I'm serious. Elliott: Are you high? Me: No, I just saw a beautiful girl in a coffee shop and I fell in love. Elliott: Awesome! I'm glad you like girls. Mia thought you were gay! Me: Very funny! I haven't even talked to her yet. Elliott: What are you waiting for? Go for it! Me: I think she may be out of my league. Elliott: Okay, you're exaggerating! Talk to her. Me: What do I say to her? Elliott: I don't know, maybe HELLO! Duh! Me: Never mind, I will think of something on my own. Elliott: Text me back after you talk to her. Me: Okay.

Just then the pretty brunette drops something and it lands over at my feet. I pick it up and read it. It's a resume. She must be in the city job hunting. That's what I can talk to her about: I can offer her a job at Grey House. Andrea has been looking for an assistant for a long time. She would be perfect and I could see her all the time. Great idea Grey! I congratulate myself. I look down and scan her resume. Anastasia Steele. A beautiful name for the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She sighs really big as she put her phone down.

"That's an awfully big sigh for a little lady." I say without thinking. The beautiful girl turned around and my breath caught in my throat. She was even more beautiful than I imagined. I hope I don't scare her away.

"Sorry to bother you sir." She said softly as she smiled at me. I forgot what I was going to say next. Maybe I need to text Elliott back for pointers.

"No bother. Is anything wrong?" I asked. Angel, I will help you anyway I can. Just ask.

"No sir." She said politely starting to turn around. No, no, no. Stay.

"Would you care to join me Miss? I promise you, I am perfectly harmless." I can't call her Anastasia, she will think I am stalking her. I might have to do that later if she leaves without giving me her number. I can see her hesitation as she looks down at her phone.

"Sure, I'm here for a few more minutes." She moves over to my table and I can smell her floral perfume as she moves her things. I think I am going to buy the perfume company so she can always wear it. I looked her over head to toe. She's so beautiful, I can't believe my luck.

"Let me guess?" I say trying to play it cool. "You're in town for the day and you have back to back interviews?" She gapes at me. Oh no. Too strong, shit!

"Is it that obvious?" She says stunned. Oh no, I read your resume. I know where you live now.

"No, not really. You dropped your resume earlier." I say hoping she really doesn't think I am a stalker. Finally she smiles a genuine smile and I almost fall out of my chair. She is even more beautiful when she smiles.

"Two down, two to go." She said as she put her resume back into her purse/briefcase thing. It's a big ass purse. I don't understand why girls have to have such a big purse. I'll have to ask Mia why. Oh no, that's a bad idea. She'll want to know why I want to know. I have to keep her here talking to me.

"Have you been to any place yet that seemed promising?" I ask, hoping she said no. I really want her to work at Grey House now. How can I send a text to Andrea without her seeing me do it?

"Not this morning, but I have two interviews this afternoon that I am really excited about." She said smiling at me again. I will buy her a business if she will just keep smiling at me like that.

"Do tell." Yes, keep talking all day long. Don't leave. Then she tells me about her dream of working in publishing and her book she wrote. She is so beautiful and smart. I want to marry her. I wonder if she will think I am crazy if I ask her to marry me now? She starts to gather her things to leave. Oh no. I don't want you to leave me baby. I want to take you home with me and marry you and have beautiful babies with you.

"It was nice chatting with you." She said as she held out her hand to me. OMG, I get to touch her! I think as I shake her hand. My whole body tingles at the contact.

"Please let me walk you out." I say as she starts to go. I have to see you again. I will follow you to your interviews, I think. "Where's your next appointment? I would love to give you a ride." I say desperate to keep her with me a little longer. She frowns. I hope I didn't scare her away being too forward.

"That won't be necessary." She said blushing. "I can walk plus I just met you. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Christian Grey." And your name will be Anastasia Grey as soon as I can manage it, I think smiling at her as I hold the door open for her. She walks in front of me just like I hoped she would and I can smell her perfume again. I have to find out what kind she wears. It smells heavenly.

"Nice to meet you Christian. I'm Ana Steele." My angel says. I guide her subtly towards my car where Taylor is standing trying to hide his smile.

"My car's right here and my driver will take you wherever you want to go." Then back to my apartment so I can see you later. "Where to first?" I asked, eager to take her to the moon and back.

She is so beautiful as she looks down at her list. Oh no, she bit her lip. F**K! That makes her more appealing than she already is! "Grey House. I have an interview with Andrea Parker as her assistant. It's an entry level job, I was told. It's part time and so is the job at Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm hoping I can combine the two somehow." She said looking back over at me. I can't believe it. It must be fate. My angel is going to work with me. I will hire her myself if Andrea doesn't want her. This is the best day ever! I smile back at her.

"I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to." I am one lucky Bastard! I think as I slide a little closer to my angel.

A/N: There it is. Obsessed Christian. Hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 15

I think I'm in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

A/N: This is another chapter of Christian's POV from their first meeting.

More CPOV

Taylor pulls the car up to the door of Grey House as per my instructions. I get out and go around to help my angel out of the car. My mother would be so proud of my manners as I open the door for the future Mrs. Grey. "After You." I follow her up to the reception desk. Jocelyn is openly staring at me, it's so annoying.

"Ana Steele here to see Andrea Parker at 1:30 p.m." She said very efficiently. I butt in before Jocelyn can talk to her.

"It's okay Jocelyn. I'll take her up with me." I say casually. Her eyes widen. I don't usually speak directly to her. She turns red in the face.

"Yes sir. Mr. Grey." Jocelyn finally says back to me. It's just a pretty face. Get over it. I steer my angel towards the bank of elevators. I touch the small of her back, I wonder if she would freak out if I caressed her back?

"Andrea's office is on the twentieth floor, same as mine." I say smugly. Yes, I get to ride the elevator with her! She looked at me smiling.

"You're that Mr. Grey!" She looked shocked. Don't be shocked baby. You will soon be that Mrs. Grey. "There's not a picture of you on your company website, you know?" She smiled that beautiful smile at me again. Yes, I know. It was my idea to not have a picture. I don't want a bunch of nameless people ogling me.

"I am and I know." I tell her confidently. Hopefully, you'll want to know more about me than just how I look. "Andrea will love you. She's needed an assistant for quite some time now, but just couldn't find the right person." That's because they are all afraid of me. As soon as I yell at them, they run for the hills. We get in the elevator and I want to stay in here with her all day. I can smell her perfume again, it's driving me crazy! "I'm glad I had to get out of the office today. You really turned my day around." I smile back at her. I would like to tell her that I think I love her. The ride in the elevator is very short today. Andrea is waiting for us, Jocelyn must have called her.

"Mr. Grey, good afternoon. Jocelyn said you brought Ms. Steele up with you?" My angel holds out her hand to shake hands with Andrea.

"Ana Steele, Ms. Parker. Nice to meet you." She says so polite. I am impressed with her poise. I can see that Andrea is also. I need to call my brother and Welch for a background check and Taylor before she leaves for her next interview. I have so much to do in such a short time. I turn towards my angel.

"My office is right there. Would you please come see me before you leave for your next appointment?" I say politely. That's so I can make sure she doesn't leave without me knowing.

"Yes, I would be happy to do that. Are you sure you'll have time to see me sir? I have heard stories about you!" I will always make time to see you. As a matter of fact, you can have your desk in my office so I can see you all day long. I wonder what she has heard about me, that doesn't sound good. I will have to find out and change her mind.

"All good, I hope?" I can't help but tease her. I want to talk to her all day long.

"But of course!" She says with spunk, grinning at me. I grin back. I love this, I love her. Andrea is looking at me like I have lost my ever-loving mind. I think I have.

"Andrea, cancel my 5:00 pm appointment." I can't go across town for a meeting, I need to stay here and follow her to her next appointment. I will look into buying that publishing house. I think as I watch my angel walk away from me. I walk into my office and shut the door. I take out my phone and call Elliott.

"Hey. I met my future wife today." I tell him. There is stunned silence on the other end. "I am serious. Her name is Anastasia Steele and she is graduating from college in three weeks, she wrote a book while she was in college, and she has an interview with Andrea as we speak. If she doesn't hire her I will."

Elliott finally speaks. "What was in your coffee?" He asked. I'm not sure if he was joking or not. "You sound like an ad for E Harmony."

"I said I would call you after I talked to her, now I wish I hadn't. Instead of giving advice, you are teasing me like when we were kids."

"Sorry bro. Ask her out to dinner to celebrate her book or her new job. Don't forget to ask her for her phone number. Get it the legal way, don't have your security gurus get it for you."

"Okay, got it. Ask her out and ask her for her phone number." I can't stop pacing around my office.

"If you were like a normal man, you would have learned all this already. No, you had to have your nose to the grind stone, making your first million then your first billion. Mr. Business genius." He scolded his brother.

"Yeah, you don't mind the money when you want to go sailing on my boat or fly in my private jet." I am so through with this conversation. There's a knock on my door. "Gotta go bro. She's here." I say hanging up on Elliott as he is still talking. I'll call him later, the big jerk. "Come in." Yes angel come in and stay forever.

"Your office is as big as four apartments in my new apartment building combined." She said wide eyed as she took a good look at my office. I never noticed it before. It will have plenty of room for her desk.

"Really? Where's your apartment?" I need to know so I can stalk you. No, not really. I just need to know so I can hire private security to protect you.

"Not far from Pike Place Market." Great, in my neighborhood. I can be in the neighborhood when she is out walking. "Do you know the area well?"

"Yes, my building is also in that area." I have the best luck. I lead her over to the sofa so I can have an excuse to sit beside her. "Please have a seat Ana. How did your interview go?" I can't wait to talk to Andrea and see if she is going to hire her.

"Very well, I think, Mr. Grey." No baby. Call me by my first name.

"None of that. In here we're just Christian and Ana." I do like how she says Mr. Grey though, it gives me fantasies of her on her knees saying, Mr. Grey…..

"Okay Christian. I like Andrea. She seems very professional and straightforward. She said she works a lot but loves her job. The job sounds very interesting and challenging." I could listen to you talk all day angel. You have a beautiful voice to match your beautiful face and beautiful body.

"Andrea is the best, most efficient assistant I have ever had. She's had to put up with me; that makes her a saint!" No really, I'm not joking. I pay her a lot of money too to put up with my shit.

"Oh!" Said Ana, surprised. "Are you implying you are hard to work with or for?" She's laughing at me now. That's not good, is it?

"I'm not implying, I'm saying it outright! That's one reason I left the office today. I needed to cool off. I needed a change of scenery and a cup of coffee. And I am glad I met you. Would you have dinner with me tonight?" I can't believe I did it. I will have to call Elliott back after she leaves. He won't believe it.

I smile at her in triumph.

"What?" She stammers. Okay, maybe I won't smile so big next time.

"Have dinner with me after your next interview. I want to get to know you better. Are you staying in Seattle or going back to Vancouver?" Please say you're staying in Seattle! I silently plead with her.

"Since my last interview was pushed back 30 minutes, I think I will stay in Seattle and head out tomorrow morning. My dad doesn't like me to drive that far after dark. He's a worrier." You haven't seen worry yet baby.

"Great! It's a date then!" My first date, I think with satisfaction. With my angel. I smile back at her. She's so beautiful, I can't believe my luck.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." She leans over and kisses me softly on the cheek then stands up. I can't move I am in shock. "Regardless of whether or not I get the job, it was great meeting you Christian. Have a good afternoon." She said as she turned towards the door. I still can't move, I'm stunned.

"You too Ana." I stammer.

A/N: That's part two of their first day in Christian's POV. Do you want more or do you want me to get on with the story? Review and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 16

Christian the Negotiator

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

 **A/N: Your response to the last two chapters was truly mind blowing. I do this as a hobby for fun and I really appreciate all the reviews and kind words. This is another chapter of Christian's POV because he has a lot to say. I can't get him to shut up once he started talking. Hope you like it. Oh, and this is all in fun. I like creepy, stalkery, obsessed Christian. Hope you do to!**

 **CPOV**

I was I my office trying to read some contracts for a major deal that I had in the works, but my mind wouldn't focus on the words. My mind was across town with Ana. Speaking of my angel, my phone rang. It was Taylor. "What happened?" I asked anxiously. He doesn't usually call unless it's an emergency.

"Sir, Miss Steele needs to talk to you." Taylor said into the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I am going out of my mind with worry. I start to pull at my hair with my free hand.

"I'll let her tell you." He said and I hear him hand the phone to Ana. "Hi Christian." Says my angel. I sigh, she's okay, I think.

"Are you okay?" What's the matter?" I ask in quick succession. I get out of my seat and grab my suit jacket, shrugging it on. I walk out of my office and Sawyer sees me step out. I signal for him to follow me.

"I went in for my interview and they told me that they had already hired an intern." She said. "Okay." I say puzzled. "They read my book and want to publish it and have me write a series." She says in one big breath. "Wow, that's great news!" I say and think that my angel is so talented.

"Yeah, but I told them that I needed an agent or at least a lawyer. I was not expecting this to happen." She says, panic evident in her voice. I understand now. They were trying to lure her in under false pretenses and get her to sign with them, hopefully getting her for next to nothing. That made me furious. I wanted to throw my phone but I would have to stop talking to my angel so I took a deep breath instead. "Stay right there. I'll be happy to come down there and help you." I said as Sawyer and I get in the elevator and head down stairs.

"Are you a lawyer?" She asked, confused I'm sure.

"No, but I have hammered out a lot of deals. Please hand the phone back to Taylor." I hear her talking to Taylor as she hands him the phone. "Stay with her until I get there. Sawyer and I are on our way. Call Welch and have him do a background check on Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan." I tell Taylor as Sawyer and I get in the car. "Don't let her go back in there with those barracudas. I will be there shortly." I hang up the phone after getting a promise from Taylor to keep her out until I get there. I run my hands through my hair. MY heart is racing. One thing I hate is for people to be taken advantage of. It makes me furious. I call Roz. "Hey, I want you to start proceedings to buy Seattle Independent Publishing. I want it by close of business today if possible." I tell her. "I'll call our lawyer back, I thought you were going to pass on that?" Roz asked. "I changed my mind." I tell her hanging up.

We pull up to Seattle Independent Publishing and I get out as soon as Sawyer stops the car. I don't wait for him to open my door. "Park the car and come in. We'll probably be here a while." I tell Sawyer walking up the steps and opening the front door. Taylor is standing there waiting for me. "She's in the ladies room sir. I told her to take a break." Taylor says to me.

"Thank you for watching over her." I say to Taylor uncharacteristically. I don't usually thank him. Maybe I need to do that more often. I walk over to the ladies room and am about to knock on the door when Ana walks out and walks right into me. I can smell her perfume and it instantly calms me. My angel smiles up at me as I steady her. I smile back. "Ready to go back into your meeting?" I ask. "I am now." She said smiling at me. Maybe I have the same effect on her as she has on me. Interesting. Maybe this love at first sight thing is mutual.

"You didn't have to come to my rescue but I'm glad you did." She says giving my hand a squeeze. "Thank you." I smile at her again and escort her back into the conference room. Ana clears her throat. "I don't have an agent yet, but I do have someone skilled in negotiating to help me. May I introduce Christian Grey?" She said pride evident in her voice. I'm proud of you too angel, I think to myself. Then my thoughts darken as I see the smarmy man across the table stand to shake my hand.

"This is unexpected. The great Christian Grey. I'm not sure this is your area of expertise." Jack says. I want to knock that condescending smile off his face. He is so fired after the sale of this company goes through.

"I know enough about the situation to see that you're trying to take advantage of Miss Steele. You do not call someone for an interview then blindside them by offering a contract for a book deal." Take that you asshole. No wonder this business is failing, with you making decisions like this, I'm surprised you haven't been sued. I may have to fire your boss also, if he lets you do things like this all the time. No wonder they have lost 10 authors in the last two months.

We sit down at the table and I look over the contract that they are prepared to offer to Ana. I also quickly scan her book that they have as a rough draft and can see without much training in publishing or editing that she is very talented. I go into CEO mode as I hammer out a better deal than what they were prepared to present to her. I glance over at Ana who has sat quietly beside me. She's ghostly pale. Shit! She is scared to death. "Would you please excuse us for a moment?" I say jumping up and helping Ana out of her chair and out into the lobby. I run my hands up and down her arms, panicked. I can sense her distress. "Are you okay? Do you need some water? Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Her lips are white, I am afraid she is going to faint!

"No, I'm okay." She tried to reassure me. "Just stunned by all that is happening. I had no idea they would try to offer me a deal on my book. I knew I was going to be offered something from Penguin Books but I didn't know what it was. Possibly a job offer, but not a book deal." She said.

"What do you want to do? Do you think you might want to sign with SIP? You were so excited to come here today." I ask gently. I sure do not want her to do something that she might regret. But, I can't tell her that I am going to buy this company, she might think I am obsessed with her or something. It's time for a pep talk. I think she will make a great writer and I just skimmed a few chapters of her book. I take a deep breath and give her what I hope is a convincing speech. It's certainly from the heart. I really want her to succeed, even if it is a somewhat false start. She smiles at me and takes my hand then leans up on her tip toes and gives me another kiss. I love it when she does that. We walk back into the conference room holding hands.

During a break in our meeting; we're waiting for my lawyer to come review the contract, I walk up to Taylor. "Call Gail and have her make dinner for eight then call Andrea and have her call Miss Steele's father and tell him that we are going to surprise Ana with a celebration dinner at my apartment then call Steven and have him fly the helicopter to pick him up. Then book him a suite at the Hilton for tonight and one for Miss Steele also." I walk away from him and get my phone out of my pocket.

I call my mother. She picks up on the first ring. "Hello Mother. I hope you and dad are free tonight. I met someone and I want you and dad to meet her." I say in one big rush not waiting for her to say anything. She laughs delightedly into the phone. "Of course darling, we will be happy to meet her. Can I invite your brother and sister also?" She asked cautiously. "They will want to meet this amazing person that has caught your eye and it sounds like your heart as well." She says sagely. She knows me so well. I don't try to hide it.

"That will save me the headache of Mia squealing into the phone not to mention the third degree she would put me through. Elliott already knows and won't be surprised by your call. We're in a meeting now but should be done in two hours. Is that too short of notice?" I ask worried. I really want them to meet my angel. I know they will love her.

"Not at all darling. It is the excuse we need to cancel that fundraiser we were going to go to tonight. What's the lucky lady's name?" She says casually, but I know she is dying to find out who has caught my eye.

"Her name is Anastasia Steele and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's beautiful on the inside too." I gush to my mother. I am so sappy. "Oh I have to go, my lawyer is here. See you at my apartment in two hours." I say hanging up the phone.

I walk over to where Ana is talking to her dad on her phone and introduce Aaron Sachs to my future wife. We go back into the conference room and finish what was started almost four hours ago. My angel is exhausted as we leave but flushed with success. I help her in the car thinking this has been the best day of my life and I don't want it to end. "I hope you're not too exhausted from your busy day to have dinner with me? You already said yes, you can't back out now!" I say hoping she doesn't say no. What if she is too tired, that would ruin the surprise plus I am not ready to give her up yet. I want a little more time with her.

She takes my hand. "Of course I will have dinner with you, but nothing too fancy. I am ready for something low key. Thank you again for all that you did to help me today. I will never forget this day." I won't either I think as we smile at each other. She yawns as she puts her head on my shoulder as we drive towards Escala.

 **A/N: I am almost done with Christian's POV for their first day. One more chapter then I will get back to the story. I will try to include more of Christian's POV going forward. I plan on updating my Pinterest page later today too: pcwbooks/A New Beginning.**


	17. Chapter 17

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 17

Meet the In-laws

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed or followed/favorited this story. I really appreciate it.

 **CPOV**

Walking into my apartment, I experience a feeling I have never had before: pride in the beautiful woman beside me. I am nervous, hoping that my family will love her. I hope my brother doesn't catch her eye. He's a ladies man. I hope my sister doesn't scare her away with her enthusiasm, she's hard to take on a good day. After everyone yells **SURPRISE** , I thought Ana would turn around and walk back out. She hugged her dad and I could hear him grilling her about me. Ana turns around and introduces me to her dad. He looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Mr. Steele, so glad to meet you. I'm so glad you could come and celebrate Ana's big day!" I say trying to take the focus off myself. We shake hands and he has a very strong grip. I need to get away from him. I turn to Ana and introduce her to my parents. My whole family is looking at me like I am an alien or someone possessed. I have never acted this way before. And when Ana reaches up and kisses me on the lips, there was a collective gasp in the room! What? I can be normal!?

"Thank you so much, I'm never letting you go." Ana whispers to me. That's good, because I am never letting you go either. She whispers more. "I feel like I am living in a fairytale." That's great and I hope you never stop feeling that way. I will do everything possible to keep it going. I smile back at her. My family is staring at me. Thank god that Gail walks out of the kitchen! I was getting tired of being the focus of attention. I see that Gail got out the good Bollinger Champagne that I requested. Only the best for my angel. "A toast to Ana." I say. I really wanted to say, a toast to Ana, my future wife, but I keep that news to myself.

The next two hours go by in a blur. I can't believe that everyone is leaving. Oh no. That means my angel will be leaving too! Think fast Grey! My mother hugs me and whispers in my ear: "She's perfect for you darling. I love her already." I whisper back before I can stop myself: "I do too!" My mom looked at me in shock then gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow, we have lots to talk about."

Mia tries to squeeze Ana to death. I give her a death glare. Mia looks sheepish and shrugs her shoulders as if to say, What!?

After it is decided that Ray will take Ana's car back to the hotel, I relax. Finally, I can have my angel to myself for a few minutes. Don't screw this up Grey! I give myself a pep talk. "So, Miss Steele, feel like another glass of wine?" I ask softly, I hope I don't scare her away with too much too soon.

"Sure, that sounds great." She sat down on the sofa and I went and got the wine out of the wine fridge that I had been saving for a special occasion. I will have to save the bottle. The first bottle of wine with my future wife. I hope she can't see my hands shaking as I hand her a glass and sit down beside her. Her presence in the room calms my mind and my spirit. It's like my soul was waiting for its mate and has found it in her. I take a deep breath and start talking.

I can't believe it's been another hour and a half since her dad left. I see her trying to hide her yawn. "I want to kiss you now, you have kissed me several times and I haven't kissed you yet." That's because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of our family. I was afraid her dad would have a bad first impression of me if I tried to kiss her on the day I met her. I kiss her and it feels like an out of body experience. I didn't know kissing someone could be like this. She sighed into my mouth. Wow, I have to call my brother, I didn't know it would be like this!

Damn Taylor. He coughed discreetly. I guess he was trying to save me from embarrassing myself. "Sir, Mr. Steele made it to his hotel." I'm sure he did or you would have told me 90 minutes ago. Regretfully, I pull Ana up from the sofa and hold her close, taking another whiff of her. She smells so good!

"Let's go take Miss Steele to her hotel. I'm sure she is ready for bed." To confirm that Ana yawns hugely.

"Sorry Christian. I'm exhausted." She said softly, taking my hand in hers as we leave my apartment. I think my baby needs her beauty sleep. "Will I see you tomorrow before I leave?" She asked hesitantly.

You bet you will angel. I don't want you to go back home yet, I just met you.

We get in the car and take her to her hotel. I tell Taylor to wait with the car as I escort her to her room. "Good night angel." I say as I give her one more kiss. "Sleep well."

"Good night Christian, see you tomorrow." She said as she shut the door.

I take out my phone and dial Elliott. He picks up on the first ring. "Bro, I thought you would never call. You will never guess what mom said as they were leaving your apartment?"

"What's that?" I asked as I walked out of the hotel and got in the waiting car.

"Mom turned to dad as we were leaving and said: I think you just met your daughter in law!"

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has followed this story. I will update it again later today or tomorrow. That last line was what my mom said to my dad after I left on my first date with my husband that I met on a blind date.**


	18. Chapter 18

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 18

We need to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites. I have over 500 followers for this story. That is so exciting for me. Now back to the story. We are with Ana and Christian in Ana's hospital room.

CPOV

I am so freaked out. I honestly thought someone was trying to poison my angel. I had to call Flynn and he had to talk me down. Elliott was thinking that I needed to be medicated. If I lost my angel, I don't think life would be worth living. I know what I need to do now, I think as I take out my cell phone and dial.

"Hello." Ray said gruffly. I have a lump in my throat. "Hello." He said again.

"Umm, hello Ray. This is Christian Grey." I say formally, stalling for time. I should have thought this through better. "I was hoping to come and talk to you today. Have you made it back to your hotel room yet?" In for a penny, in for a pound. I think, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, just made it. Is my daughter okay?" He said with panic in his voice. Shit! Now I have put him in a panic.

"She's fine sir. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Could I come over now?" I am sweating bullets here.

"Now would be good. See you in a minute." He said then hangs up. "Taylor!" I call as I step around the corner. "Please have Sawyer stay with Miss Steele, I have an errand to run." We walk down to the parking garage and get in the car. Taylor keeps glancing at me. "What is it Taylor?" I ask wearily. "Just say whatever is on your mind."

"Sir, I think I know what you are going to do." He said seriously. "Be sure and tell Mr. Steele that you will take good care of his daughter and do everything possible to make her happy. A father wants to hear things like that." How the hell does he know what I am about to do? "It's written all over your face sir. You are going to ask her father permission to marry his daughter." Well Hell. Mr. Steele will know what I want the minute I walk in the room. I take out my phone and call Elliott. "I am about to do something really dangerous." I say without preamble.

"Well, what now?" Elliott asked in a panic. Shit, I have got to stop doing that to people! "I am on my way to talk to Ana's father. I am going to ask for his permission to ask Ana to marry me."

"Oh my God, bro! I can't believe it! Do you have a ring?" He is wound up. "Yes, I do. I had it made the day after I met Ana. I can't see my life without her in it Ell. Her dad scares the shit out of me though." I confess my fear to my big brother. "Just be honest with him. I'm sure he knows what you are about to do. Do you love her?" Elliott asked quietly.

"I love her so much Ell. The moment I met her, I knew she was the one for me." I confess like the sap I have become. I am going to pull my hair out if I keep this up. I put my hand in my lap. "Will you be my best man?" I say sincerely. "I want you beside me when I make Ana my wife."

"Of course I will bro." Elliott is yelling into the phone, excited. "Call me back after you talk to her father."

We pull up to the hotel and Taylor gets out and the valet comes around to get the car. He lets me out and we walk into the lobby. My hands are sweaty and my heart is racing. I put my hand in my pocket and feel the box holding the ring I bought for Ana. It calms me. I can visualize her dainty hand with my ring on it. I can do this, I think, taking a calming breath.

After knocking on Mr. Steele's door and being let inside, Taylor does a sweep of the room and excuses himself. "I will be waiting down the hall by the elevators, Sir." He tells me as he leaves.

"Christian, what can I do for you?" Mr. Steele asked me as we sat down. Shit! I was hoping for some idle chitchat to work up to the reason I came here. Here goes nothing!

"Sir, Mr. Steele, I came here to talk to you man to man. I love your daughter and although I haven't known her very long, I can't imagine my life without her. I respectfully ask you for her hand in marriage." There, I said it. He looks at me in shock.

"You didn't get my little girl pregnant, did you?" He practically shouted. Oh, shit! I can't believe he thinks that. I sit up straight in shock.

"No sir. I respect Ana too much to do that!" I can't believe he thought that! "Sir, Ana and I haven't, well, we haven't…" I am squirming in my seat. I really didn't want to talk to her dad about this. "Sir, this isn't really your business, but Ana and I have decided to wait until we are married to be together." Ana told me she was a virgin and was saving herself for her husband. I knew that girl was an angel, my angel. I want to be the only man to know her in the biblical sense.

"I see. I told my little girl to wait until marriage, but I didn't know if she would take my advice." He sits back in his seat, relief evident on his face. "Of course, I give my permission for you to ask her to marry you. I have seen the two of you together. I can see for myself that you adore her. She looks at you the same way. But, if you make her unhappy or mistreat her, you will answer to me. She deserves the best in life, I want her to be happy." He says seriously. "Do you plan to propose soon?"

"Yes sir. Very soon. I have a ring and was waiting for the right time. I will make plans to propose now that you have given your permission." I say with satisfaction. Oh my God. I am going to marry my angel. "Thank you sir for giving permission. I know that your daughter loves you very much and would want your approval." I stand to go. "Thank you sir. I need to get back to the hospital. Will we see you later?"

"Yes, I will be back later this afternoon. Tell my daughter that for me." He says as he opens the door for me. He shuts the door and I practically run down the hall.

"Taylor, let's go. I have a lot to do. He gave permission. We have a proposal to stage." I can't stop smiling. I take out my phone and dial Elliott. He picks almost before the first ring is over.

"What did he say?" He asked before I could even speak.

"He said I could marry his daughter!" I can't hardly speak, I am so choked up. It hits me hard. I can't wait to ask my angel to marry me.

We drive back to the hospital. I practically run back up to Ana's room. She is sitting up in bed watching TV when I open the door. "Hi angel." I walk over and give her a soft kiss. "Have you been awake long?"

"No Christian. I just woke up. Where have you been? I missed you." She asked sweetly. I missed you too angel.

"I had to run an errand. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Please don't ask me where I went on my errand.

"Well, I am feeling a lot better. Yes, I'm hungry. Sawyer called Gail and she is bringing over some soup. Where did you go? I didn't think you were working today?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, just out. Your dad called. He is coming back this afternoon. Have you talked to Kate today?" I asked casually, trying to distract her.

"Yes, I talked to Kate. She is coming by later too." She frowns at me. "Why won't you tell me where you went?"

"You'll find out, just not now." Please stop angel. I don't want to tip my hand.

 **A/N: And we're back to the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 19

Special Friday Night Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

 **(Technical difficulties)**

 **A/N: Sorry for the confusion with the last chapter. I had some technical difficulties with the last chapter trying to get it to upload. I had to delete it and repost it a second time. The second time, my author's note was not all included. The story went back to Ana in her hospital room after she had food poisoning. This next chapter will be moving forward. No more going back. We are going to hear from Ana now.**

APOV

The last two weeks have gone by so fast. After my bout with food poisoning, I can hardly eat seafood. I feel nauseous just thinking about it. I love my job as Andrea's assistant. She keeps me busy and I get to work from home most of the time. When I do have to go into the office, I always have lunch with Christian. We are the talk of the office. People stare at me now because I am dating Christian and paparazzi want to take my picture whenever I am out and about. I have two CPO's now and one that follows at a distance. It is like a freaking circus whenever I go out. I don't mind so much because I get to be with Christian, my soul mate. I love him so much. He's been acting very strange lately, I wonder what is going on. Kate thinks he is going to propose. I think she's crazy! We have only known each other three months. I am looking forward to our Friday night date night tonight. We are going to watch the new Tarzan movie. Christian has been out of town for a few days, and I told him we needed a night in. He agreed.

I dropped off the latest project I was working on at Grey House and didn't get to see Christian. He was in a meeting with Ros but texted me that he would pick me up at 6:00 pm for our Friday Night Date. I told him that I could meet him at his apartment, but he insisted on picking me up. Whatever! That gives me a little more time to get ready for our date.

I get back to our apartment and Kate is already home. "Hi Kate, how was work today dear?" I ask. I knew she had a really busy week at work.

"Good now that it is over." She says drinking a glass of wine. "Would you like to join me?" She asked, pointing to her glass. "I know its Friday Night Date night but have a drink with me!" She whines. "What time is the mogul picking you up?" She hands me a glass of white wine.

"Six O'clock." I say taking the wine glass she held out and taking a sip. "What are you doing tonight?" I ask curiously. She's not been going out as much as she used to. I think she is finally giving up her party girl ways.

"Don't read anything into it but I am actually going out to dinner with Elliott. He is picking me up at 6:00 pm too!" She takes a big gulp of her wine. I choke on mine and she rushes over and takes my glass out of my hand. "You okay Steele?"

"I thought you said he was a manwhore and you didn't want anything to do with him?" She looks at everything but me.

"Well, he kept texting me. Telling me jokes and sending me pictures of his dog. He finally wore me down. I told him I would go out with him to get him to stop bugging me." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively. "He's easy on the eyes, I couldn't resist anymore." I start laughing uncontrollably. She glares at me. "What?" I stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Kate. Maybe you two will be good for each other. Christian thinks he needs to settle down. He's getting close to 30, he should find a good woman and get married and have a bunch of kids." Kate gapes at me.

"You don't think that I should be the one to tame him, do you?" She looks at me like I have two heads. "I am only 22, I am not ready to get married or pop out any kids." She shakes her head and takes a big drink of her wine. "I am going to need a lot more wine to get through this evening, I predict." She pours herself some more wine.

"Top my glass off too. I am going to go figure out what to wear tonight. We are going to stay in and watch a movie. But I don't want to look too casual. Come be my stylist." I beg Kate pulling her into my room and opening my closet door. She reaches in and finds a grey ribbed sleeveless dress with a full skirt.

"Wear this with your silver sandals. Wear your hair down and your silver hoop earrings and silver bangles. You'll be good to go!" She said taking a sip of her wine. "Now you help me find something to wear for my date!" She pulls me into her room and we go into her bigger walk in closet. There are so many clothes in here I don't know how she finds anything! I take a big drink of my wine. I am starting to get a buzz from the alcohol. I didn't have lunch today and I am a lightweight. I start to giggle.

"You should wear the same dress. Remember, we both got one!" I find this really funny and can't stop laughing. "Then we will model for the Grey Brothers!"

 **A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but decided to post it tonight since there was so much confusion with the last chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 20

OMG Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

A/N: Thank you for all the interest in my story. I am truly amazed.

APOV

Kate and I listen to her dance party play list as we get ready for our dates with the Grey brothers. I am done a lot sooner than Kate. I don't wear a lot of makeup, just eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. Kate on the other hand, wears a lot more. She thinks she has to cover up her freckles, the bane of her existence! I switch out my big bag for my much smaller 'date purse.' I personally don't see the need for it, but Kate insisted I have a matching bag.

"It's almost 6:00 pm Kate. Showtime!" I giggle. I had two glasses of wine and I am feeling really good. "Come on I want us to both answer the door." On cue, the doorbell rings. We rush into the living room and Kate looks in the peephole.

"They are both out there." She whispers. I think she had three glasses of wine for liquid courage. I giggle some more.

"Hello Christian, hello Elliott." I say as I open the door. They both walk in. Christian immediately notices our dresses and smiles his breathtaking smile. I think we amuse him. He kisses my cheek.

"Nice dresses ladies!" He says with raised eyebrows. "I think I need to take a picture of you two in your matching dresses." He whips out his phone and has a picture taken before we can protest. Elliott is standing there with his mouth open.

"Please tell me you have on matching lingerie too!" He says without a filter. Christian elbows him in the ribs. "Sorry, that slipped out!" He turns to Kate. "These are for you." He hands her a small bouquet of flowers. "You look beautiful." He kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks for finally agreeing to go out with me." He follows her into the kitchen and she gets a vase and fills it with water and places her flowers in it. Then she sets it in the middle of the breakfast bar.

"Are you ready Ana?" Christian asked, turning back to me. He was stunned into silence watching his older brother put the moves on Kate. "Gail has dinner ready for us. I thought we would eat in tonight."

"Good night Kate. I will be in late. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get in. Bye Elliott." I give Elliott a kiss on the cheek then we leave. We walk down the hall to the elevator with Sawyer following behind. We get on the elevator and go downstairs and out to the waiting car. Christian takes my hand and kisses it softly. He helps me get into the car then gets in beside me. Sawyer gets in the front seat with Taylor.

"I missed you this week Angel. I am so happy to see you and have you all to myself for the evening." He kisses me softly on the lips then sighs contentedly. We ride the rest of the way to the apartment in companionable silence, holding hands with my head on his shoulder.

We get to the apartment building and pull in the parking garage and park in one of the Penthouse parking spaces. Christian helps me out of the car and gathers me close and kisses me softly, caressing my back. Then he pushes the button for the elevator to take us up to his apartment.

The ride up to the penthouse is quiet, too quiet. I think something is up, but doesn't know what. We get out of the elevator and turn to go into the apartment and I walk in front of Christian. I stops short when I see what's inside the apartment.

There are white candles everywhere and beautiful roses of different colors in crystal vases throughout the living room and dining room. There is soft music playing in the background. The dining table is set for two and there are more candles and flowers there. The shimmering candlelight sets a romantic atmosphere. I can see a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket. I turn around and Christian is on one knee.

"I was going to wait until after dinner to ask you Ana, but I can't wait any longer. I knew the moment that I saw you that you were the woman for me. I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please marry me and say you will be mine forever. It would make my life complete." He has a beautiful ring in his hand.

I am shaking so hard, I can't believe this. I start to cry. "I love you too Christian. Yes, I will marry you." He gets up and takes the ring out of the box and places it gently on my ring finger. It is so beautiful and just my style. "I love it. I couldn't have picked out a better one myself." I can't hardly see it now with tears in my eyes. He kisses me gently then more urgently with lots of tongue, then he takes a deep breath and stands back.

"You taste like wine angel. Have you been drinking?" I giggle. "I had a couple of glasses with Kate, she was nervous about her date with Elliott." I look at my ring and sigh, holding it up to the candlelight.

"I have had that ring for a while. I had it designed for you the day after I met you. I knew then that you were going to be my wife." He takes my hand with the ring on it and kisses it softly. "That looks amazing on your finger."

 **A/N: I have updated my Pinterest page: pcwbooks/A New Beginning, check it out.**


	21. Chapter 21

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 21

Dinner and Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

 **A/N: Thank you for your support for this story. I am blown away by the interest**.

Christian leads Ana into the dining room and pulls her chair out then pushes her up to the table. He hands her a glass of champagne that Gail poured then left discreetly. He takes his seat and his glass and offers a toast: "To a long and happy life together." Cheers! They clink their glasses together and take a drink. Christian leans over and kisses Ana passionately. "Mmm, you taste delicious, my lovely fiancé." He smiles a beautiful smile at his bride to be. He can't stop smiling, he is heady with success.

Gail had prepared Prime Rib of Beef, roasted new potatoes with parsley and browned butter and asparagus with a white sauce. She outdid herself with a beautiful, almost too perfect white cake with fancy frosting for dessert. They enjoyed it with another bottle of champagne after their meal. After dessert, they stacked their plates in the kitchen and headed to the living room to enjoy the rest of their evening.

They sat down on the sofa and placed their champagne glasses on the coffee table. Christian takes Ana in his arms and starts kissing her neck. "I love you so much, I can't wait for you to be my wife. You make me so happy." Ana sighs in bliss. "How long are you going to make me wait until we are married?" He asked as he kissed her lips softly.

"I would like a fall wedding. How does October sound?" Ana said breathlessly, Christian has kept kissing her face and neck and hands. He frowns. "What?" She asked quickly. "Do you want to have a long engagement?" She starts to panic. He sees the look on her face and smiles.

"On the contrary. I would love to get on the jet and get married tonight or tomorrow. We can be in Vegas in a few hours, angel." He said earnestly. "Why wait?"

"Well, for one thing, I would like our family there when we get married. I plan on doing this only once in my life and I want my dad to walk me down the aisle. He would be so disappointed if he didn't get to do that." Ana stood up and started pacing. "We don't have to have a big wedding, in fact, I would prefer just family and close friends. I hate being the center of attention and I don't think the stress of planning a big wedding would be worth it." She looked at Christian. "What do you think?"

"I want whatever you want Angel. I do like the idea of small and intimate. How does October in Tuscany Italy sound? It is beautiful there that time of year." Ana squeals and jumps on his lap and throws her arms around him and squeezes him then gives him a big smacking kiss.

"I love that idea! Yes, October in Tuscany! I am going to call my dad. He will need to ask for time off from work." She jumped up and ran and got her phone. "Dad, guess what? I'm engaged!" She screamed. "I am so happy, I wanted you to be the first to know!" She walked around the room as she listened to what her dad was saying. "Really? That's so sweet. I love you too daddy. We are planning on getting married in October in Tuscany Italy. You need to put in your request to get time off of work the last week in October. Okay, I will talk to you soon. Bye!" She said hanging up and coming back to the sofa and sitting down beside Christian. "He said you asked his permission to ask me to marry you. That is so sweet and old fashioned. Thank you for doing that. I am sure that meant a lot to him. He will request time off from work." She kissed him again.

"Angel, let's call my parents now. I want to tell them our news." Christian takes his phone out and dials his parents' home phone number. "Hi Mom, is dad home? Okay, put him on the other phone. Ana and I have some news to share with you." He holds the phone away from his ear because his mom was screaming with excitement. "I asked Ana to marry me tonight and she said yes!" He holds the phone away from his ear again. "Mom, stop screaming, you're going to give us all a headache!" He hands the phone to Ana.

"Grace, we are going to have the wedding in October in Tuscany Italy. Will you be free the last week of October?" Ana asked seriously. "Great, we have the date nailed down. I will call Kate and Mia and see if they will be bridesmaids." She hands the phone back to Christian.

"Mom, Dad we will come by tomorrow to talk about the wedding. Love you too. Good night." He said and hung up the phone and turned to Ana. "I think we should call Elliott and Kate next since they are on a date together. That way, they can find out together." He dials Elliott who picks up on the first ring.

"Hey little bro, how's it going?" He asked excitedly. He knew that tonight was the big night.

"That's why I am calling. Is Kate close by?" Christian asked.

"Yes, she is right here. I will hold the phone out so we can both hear you." Kate says hi to Christian.

Ana sits down on Christian's lap and he pulls her close to him. She leans in so she can hear the conversation. "Ana is right here and we have a big announcement: We are getting married!" He says gleefully, smiling like a fool.

Kate screams into the phone: "Oh, my god Steele!" Elliot tries to shush her. "Somebody might hear Kate. Congratulations little bro, Ana. That is great news!"

"Thank you. We are getting married in October in Tuscany Italy!" Ana gushes. Kate screams again. "Could we get together with you two this week to discuss something important?" Ana asked seriously. She knew that Elliott would be the best man and Kate would be the Maid of Honor. They wanted to ask them formally. They both agreed to Sunday brunch and hung up.

Ana jumps up. "I am so excited. I'm going to be your wife. I am so happy you asked me to marry you. I can't hardly wait. I love you so much Christian." She blows him a kiss. "I need to make a list of all the things I need to do." She runs into the kitchen and starts opening drawers looking for a pad and pen. "Where do you keep the memo pads?" She asked after she opened three drawers with no success.

Christian stares at her wide eyed. He's never seen her like this before. "You're not going to turn into one of those bridezillas are you?"


	22. Chapter 22

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 22

Hurricane Mia is Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. There are over 90,000 views for this story alone. That is so exciting!

Ana finally finds a note pad and pen after she went into Christian's office and found one of each in a drawer. Christian was sitting on the sofa sipping his wine. Ana was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Christian was enjoying the show.

"Angel, please come sit down. You're making me tired watching you run around the apartment." Christian finally said after she paced the whole room three times muttering to herself and writing notes on the pad.

"I will in a minute. I want to write down these ideas while they are fresh in my mind." She said, writing and doing lots of sighing.

"Would you rather elope?" He asked tentatively. "I don't like to see you like this, all stressed out. It's been two hours and you haven't sat down since you started planning our wedding. I thought this was our Friday Night Date night." He said whining a little. "I want to love on my sexy fiancé." He said leering at her. "You look hot in that dress." He said wagging his eyebrows up and down. "Come over here angel and snuggle with me. I want to admire your ring on your finger again." He tried coaxing her to sit down.

"I know you are just trying to distract me. Oh my God!" She said, stopping in the middle of the floor.  
"You need to call Mia. I hope Elliott didn't call her with the good news!" Ana said wringing her hands. "She's the only one in the family that doesn't know yet." Christian takes out his phone and texts Mia.

Christian: Can you call me right now?

Mia: I'm busy. What's up?

Christian: It's important. Please?

Mia: I'll call later. I'm at the Tower Club. It's loud in here. Can't talk.

Christian: Okay. Stay there. I will come to you.

Mia: Suit yourself.:-)

"She's at the Tower Club. Apparently too busy to talk to me. Do you want to go out for a bit?" He asked hopefully. Ana lays her notepad down on the breakfast bar and walked over to Christian.

"What if someone sees my ring? Do you want me to take it off?" She asked softly.

"No, I want to make an announcement tonight. Do you think TMZ would take my call?" He said joking. "I don't care if the whole world knows that you are the future Mrs. Grey angel." He takes her hand and kisses the finger with her ring on it. She smiles softly at him.

"Okay, I'll just freshen up!" She said excitedly grabbing her bag. She puts on some more lip gloss and fluffs her hair. Her ring sparkles in the light. She holds her hand out admiring it. She walked out of the powder room and Christian has his blazer on and Taylor is standing there waiting.

"Sawyer will bring the car around to the front. We'll go out the front door tonight." He takes her hand and they walk to the elevator and go down through the lobby to the waiting car outside. They are quiet in the car to the club. Christian caresses Ana's hand, playing with her ring. "I am so happy Angel. Thank you for the best night of my life." He kisses her hand, then holds it. They pull up to the club and Sawyer parks and Taylor gets out then opens Christian's door. He helps Ana out of the car and tucks her hand with the ring on it in the crook of his elbow. "I want to tell Mia our news before some pap announces it on social media." He says by way of explanation when Ana raised her eyebrows at him.

They walk up to the door and they are immediately let in. The bouncer greets them by name. "I assume you own this club." Ana said as they walk in ahead of the line of people waiting to get in.

"You assume correctly, Miss Steele." Christian said as they followed the hostess to the VIP section. They spot Mia and her date dancing. She comes dancing over to them.

"Hi guys! I am so excited to see you tonight! What are you doing here? Christian, Ana, this is my date, Sam Adams. Sam, my brother Christian Grey and his girlfriend Anastasia." She barely gets the introductions out before she sees Ana's ring. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. YOU'RE ENGAGED. THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT!" She is jumping up and down and screaming at the top of her voice. She hugs Christian then Ana and doesn't seem to notice the people with their cell phones out recording the spectacle. "PLEASE TELL ME I CAN BE IN THE WEDDING." She is so excited. Everyone is staring at her. Christian is trying to get her to stop screaming but has no effect on her whatsoever. The club manager comes over to their group.

"Mr. Grey, there are several reporters with cameras trying to get in the club. Your engagement is on TMZ and E!NEWS online already. You could hear your sister screaming outside the club. I think everyone in Seattle knows that you and Miss Steele are engaged now." He said wringing his hands. "The police are on their way. The line to get into the club is around the block now. Either you need to leave or the club needs to close. Your call." He is sweating, he is so agitated. Taylor walks up to the group.

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer has the car ready for you at the back door. I suggest we leave before a riot starts." Taylor says, no nonsense. "We can take Miss Grey and her date with us. It's no longer safe for her here."

Mia looks confused. "Why do I have to leave, it's your engagement. I'm on a date. I'm staying here." She said stubbornly crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Christian has seen this side to her many times before and knows how to handle her.

"Let's go to that new club across town, The Back Alley. I haven't been in there since I bought it last year." He suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good." She said grabbing her date's hand and following Christian and Ana out of the club like nothing had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 23

Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I really appreciate it!

Christian and Ana go with Mia and her date Sam to The Back Alley Club. Christian had been texting Elliott while they were in the car on the drive over. Elliott and Kate were going to meet them there. It was going from a quiet night in to an impromptu engagement party. This time Sawyer pulled into the lot in the back of the club so they can go in the VIP private entrance without a lot of fanfare. The doorman lets them in where they are greeted by the club manager.

"Mr. Grey, good to see you and your party. Your booth is waiting upstairs and Heidi will be your waitress for the evening. Please let me know if you need anything else." He said ushering them inside and then to the stairs to make their way to the VIP section.

"My brother and his date will be here shortly." Christian informed the manager.

"Very good sir, I will make sure he joins you when he arrives." He said and nodded to Christian and walked away.

"I am so excited!" Mia squeals. "They have the best DJ here. This is going to be an awesome night!" She is practically jumping up and down with excitement. Taylor leads the group upstairs and does a sweep of the room. There are several people already up in the VIP section. He recognized a few models and a few major league ball players. There is an up and coming country singer and a few B movie actresses along with some local VIP's.

"All clear. Your table is ready." Taylor lead the group over to the best table in the house and their waitress was waiting with champagne and glasses. Just then Elliott and Kate make their way into the room. He quickly walked up to his brother and shook his hand. "Congratulations bro!"

"Steele, let me see that ring!" Kate bellowed when she saw Ana. It was obvious that she has been drinking a lot. Christian frowned at her and she frowned back. "What?" She said trying to bait him. "I am excited for my best friend!" She takes her hand and holds it up to the light. "Damn girl. That is one door knocker!" Then laughed at her own joke.

Heidi passed out the champagne to everyone and stepped back out of the way. "To Christian and Ana!" Elliott raised his glass in a toast. "Christian and Ana." They said then drank the toast. Mia put her glass down on the table and grabbed her date's hand. "I came here to dance! Let's dance." Then she grabbed Ana's hand with her other hand and Ana grabbed Christian's hand.

"I'm not dancing unless you dance with me." She said playfully. "Come on fiancé, I want to show you off." She's had a few drinks herself and was feeling fun and flirty. He smiled at her. He's never seen her like this before, animated and acting her age for once. She's usually shy and reserved around other people.

"Okay Angel. Let's dance." He takes her in his arms and they dance a while. Others try to approach them but Taylor is successful in keeping them away from the newly engaged couple. After a few songs, they sit down and watch the others dance. Ana puts her head on his shoulder.

"This is so much fun. Thanks for going with the flow and celebrating our engagement with your brother and sister. I won't ever forget this night. I love you so much!" She leans up and kisses him on the lips. "Mmm, you taste good Mr. Grey. You taste like champagne and that is so sexy." She giggled. "I have a sexy fiancé that tastes like champagne. That makes you even sexier." She giggled some more. "Sorry, everything is funny. I am a little drunk."

There was a little drama at the door to the VIP section when someone tried to get in and Sawyer wouldn't let them. It was a reporter for E! News Online that had heard that the Grey brothers and their dates were in the club. He wanted to get a scoop on the engagement and maybe a picture of Grey's fiancé wearing her 5 million dollar ring. Not happening tonight though. Taylor took his phone and deleted the pictures he took of Christian kissing Ana's hand with her ring on it.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, Christian. My feet hurt and I am getting a headache from all the champagne I drank tonight." Ana said as she rubbed her head. That was all it took for Christian to stand up and signal to Taylor.

"We're leaving. Miss Steele is tired." He helped Ana up and they walk over to where Mia and Same and Elliott and Kate were dancing. "We're going to head out. Does anyone want to ride with us back to Escala?" They all shout no! "Okay then. We'll see you all later." He hugs his brother and they do some kind of secret handshake thing then kissed his sister and then took Ana's hand and they followed Taylor out of the club.

Once they got in the car, Ana took her shoes off and curled her legs up on the seat beside her and yawned. "Those shoes are beautiful but they hurt my feet!" She leaned over and held Christian's hand. "I can't believe we got engaged. I am so excited about that. I can't wait to be your wife."

"You don't have to you know. We can be married tomorrow. I'll call my pilot and we can elope. We can be married at one of those drive in wedding chapels in Vegas since your feet hurt. Then we can get back on the jet and honeymoon in Italy. We could invite our family to our reception." He was kissing her hand and talking seductively. He felt her relax against him. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. "I guess that's a no!" He smiled to himself then gathered her in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 24

Christian, The Wedding Planner

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed, followed and favored my story. I have over 101,000 views!

Christian took Ana back to Escala to his apartment and put her to bed after carrying her upstairs from the car. She was a little tipsy and very tired. She snuggled into his chest and sighed into his neck as he carried her across the apartment. He felt like a voyeur taking her dress off and slipping one of his t –shirts over her head. She was a vision in her dove grey lace bra and matching boy shorts. He tucked her into bed in 'her' room and went back to the living room and played his piano softly. He was too keyed up to sleep just yet. He played the piano for a while then spied her notebook with her wedding notes in it. He read over her plans and smiled. She wanted an outdoor wedding in a meadow where they could recite their wedding vows to each other as the sun was setting in the Tuscan sky.

Now that she had said yes to his proposal, he didn't want to wait to make her his wife. He also wanted her to have her dream wedding. He took out his phone and texted Andrea.

Christian: I need the names of five wedding planners to choose from by Monday. Ana and I are getting married. We also will need a press release announcing our engagement.

Andrea: Congratulations sir. I saw the video on TMZ. I will have the information requested by Monday morning and the press release ready for your review.

Christian: Thank you.

Andrea: Okay sir. See you Monday.

Then he went in to his office and fired up his laptop. He started googling Villas for sale or lease in the Florence Italy area. He found two that he liked a lot and two more possibilities. He bookmarked his choices and made a few notes of his own. He was going to get this wedding moved up; he just hoped Ana would be okay with that. He sent emails to his realtor and to his lawyer. He would need to update his will and add Ana to his bank accounts and to the deeds to the vast amount of property he owned.

Then he took out his phone and texted Elliott: Tell Kate that Ana is staying here tonight.

Elliott: Okay, bro. I told her. She said to tell Ana she is going to see her parents tomorrow. She'll see her later.

Christian: Okay. Will do. Don't be a manwhore with Kate. Ana says she really likes you. Don't blow it by sleeping with her on the first date.

Elliott: Okay Dad. I will keep it in my pants. You do the same. Your fiancé needs to remain a virgin until her wedding night.

Christian: I know. That's why I am trying to move the wedding up. Not that that is any of your business.

Elliott: Move it up to when?

Christian: One month from now.

Elliott: Three months was pushing it. You will have to work miracles to pull off a wedding in a month.

Christian: I just need to convince the bride.

Elliott: Good luck with that!

CPOV

 _I need to make my angel my wife as soon as possible. After undressing her and seeing her flawless skin, I can't think of anything else. She is so beautiful and I can't wait to make love with her. Waiting just another month will be torture. I want to respect her values and wait until our wedding night to make love. I am so proud of her to wait to have sex until she got married. Just the thought of some other man seeing her beautiful flawless body and touching her has me seeing red. I better think about something else. Like, how am I going to convince her to marry me sooner than we agreed? Ouch, I am giving myself a headache. I better stop pulling my hair. Ana will be upset if I am bald at our wedding._

Christian goes back towards the bedrooms and peeks in on Ana. She was laying on her side. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Hi." She said softly. "Sorry to fall asleep on you. I'm not much of a drinker." He smiled at her.

"I like that about you." He said leaning against the door jamb, he can't stop smiling at her. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is there any way we could move up the wedding angel?" He asked softly, taking her hand that was outstretched. "I want to make love with you so much. Three months is a long time. I need to make you mine, I long for you." He said earnestly, reaching over and smoothing her hair down around her face. "I was willing to wait a month, but three months is too long for me."

"Okay, let's go to Vegas like you said in the car. We can be married tomorrow if you can pull it off!" She gets out of bed on her side and walked around to the other side where Christian was sitting. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. "I want to make love with you too. I dream about it. I long for you too. When I met you, I felt a connection. I haven't ever felt that way about anyone else. I knew when I met you, you were the one for me." She put her arms around his neck. "Make me your wife, I'm ready." He kissed her on the lips and hugged her close.

"I'm ready too. Let's do this!" He jumped up, still holding her. "Angel, you need to put some clothes on. I like you in my t-shirt, though." He leered at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You need to call my dad and give him the good news." She smiled at Christian. "I'm not getting married without my daddy, so work it out." He stood there in shock.

 _Shit, shit, shit. I didn't think about that!_ He took out his phone and dialed Ray Steele. "Good evening sir." He said nervously.

"Christian, its 12:30 am. Why are you calling me?" Ray asked gruffly. "Is something wrong? Is Ana okay?" He asked in a panic. Christian spoke up quickly.

"Sorry for the late call. Ana and I have decided to elope to Vegas tomorrow. She said I had to break the news to you. She won't get married without you. Can you be ready to leave tomorrow by 9:00 am? I will have a car sent for you to take you to the airport and a first class ticket waiting for you at the airport. We are going to fly out tonight and will meet you at the Bellagio Hotel." Silence on the other end. "If that is okay with you sir?" He waits in agonizing silence.

"I want my little girl to be happy. Is this what she wants? I thought she wanted to be married in Italy in the fall?" He questions Christian who is pulling on his hair again.

"Sir, with all due respect, we want to be married as soon as possible. And Ana wants her father to walk her down the aisle." _There is no way in Hell I am going to tell my soon to be wife's father that I want to make love to his daughter. Is it hot in here? I am sweating._

"Okay, I am just messing with you. Of course, I will be there. I will see you tomorrow." He said and hung up.

Christian immediately calls Elliott. "Elliott, we are getting married tomorrow at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Meet us at the airport in two hours. Is Kate still with you?"

"Yes, she is." A surprised Elliott answered his brother. "Are you serious?" He questioned. "You said you were going to get married in a month if you could convince Ana to move the wedding up. How did you convince her to elope? No, I don't want to know, never mind. We'll be there. I'll tell Kate, we are pulling up to her apartment." He said than hung up.

Christian called Andrea. "Change of plans. We are eloping to Las Vegas. Call the General Manager of the Bellagio Ivo Angelov and let him know we are coming. Reserve the most private Villa they have for us and tell him we are getting married tomorrow. I want the Cosa Bella Wedding Package and a private consultation with a wedding dress designer for Ana. Pack a bag and we will pick you up on the way. The plane leaves in two hours."

"Okay sir. I will be ready." She squealed as she hung up. "This is so exciting."

Christian called Taylor. "We are eloping to Las Vegas. Call Stephen, we will leave in two hours. Have Gail pack a bag for me. I will need my Armani tuxedo. Tell her to pack a bag for herself too. I have a feeling we will need her to help with the wedding."

"Okay sir. We will be ready." Taylor runs into the staff apartment he shares with Gail. "Babe, wake up. We're going to Vegas."


	25. Chapter 25

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 25

Hey Baby, Let's go to Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed and followed/favorited this story. I have had 111,000 views to this story and over 500 reviews and almost 600 followers! That is amazing, thank you so much!

Christian stepped out on his terrace and ran his hand through his hair while holding his phone in his other hand. He was waiting for his mom to pick up the phone. A sleepy Grace answered:

"Christian, is everything okay? Why are you calling this late?" Grace asked in a rush.

"Everything is great mom. Ana and I are eloping to Las Vegas tonight and will get married tomorrow!" Christian gushed. His mom gasped then yelled to Carrick.

"Cary, get up! Christian is eloping to Las Vegas. Get dressed. Son, we will go with you. When are you leaving?" She asked and Christian could hear his dad talking in the background.

"Actually, we are flying out of Seattle in two hours. Can you go with us then? If not, I can book you on a flight in the morning." Christian said, pacing around the terrace and pulling on his hair. "I would feel better if you could go with us tonight, er this morning." He confessed.

"Of course darling. We wouldn't miss it. You would need to call your grandparents in the morning and see if they would like to come as well." She said as she ran around the room trying to get dressed. "We will meet you at the airport son. Don't forget to call your grandparents and oh, did you call Mia?"

 _Shit!_ "I will call her right after I hang up mom. Oh, and I am glad you are coming with us!" He hung up with his mom and immediately called Mia.

"What now Christian? I am still on a date!" Mia whined. Christian chose to ignore that tone.

"Well, if you are too busy, never mind. I'll talk to you later." He made like he was going to hang up.

"Wait! What is it?" She said taking the bait. "Tell me." She pleaded.

"We are eloping to Vegas." Christian said then nearly dropped the phone because Mia was screaming.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! Are you leaving tonight? Can I come?" She said screaming into the phone.

"Mia, dial it down. Yes, that is why I was calling you. Be at the airport in two hours." He said. She was screaming again.

"I can't believe this is happening! I am so happy for you! I will meet you there. Okay! Bye, love you!" She said hanging up the phone. He turned around and saw Ana standing in the doorway.

He smiled at her. "Hello, my beautiful wife to be. Do you know that I call you that in my mind? I will get to call you Mrs. Grey tonight! I am so happy about that!" He gushed to his fiancé. She smiled at him indulgently.

"I can't wait to call you my husband. You make me very happy and I am proud you asked me to be your wife." She gushed back at him. "I packed a small bag of things that I had here. I will need to pick up a few thing in Vegas this afternoon. Especially a wedding dress." She said shyly. "I can picture it in my mind. Surely, I can find something special." He walked over to her.

"I have already arranged a session with a wedding dress designer to choose your dress. I'm sure that you will be able to find the perfect one. Money is no object, I want you to have the dress of your dreams." He told her, holding her hands and caressing them softly. He lifted one hand up and gave her a soft kiss in her palm. "Are you ready to elope, my future wife?" She smiled a shy smile back at him and nodded.

They gathered up the bags and piled everything in the back of one of the SUV's. Sawyer was taking the second SUV to pick up Andrea and meet them at the airport. Gail got in the front seat with Taylor who was taking the engaged couple to the airport. Nobody spoke but you could feel the energy in the car. Christian held Ana's hand tight as they rode to the airport. They arrived and he jumped out and ran around to help Ana out and picked her up and ran with her to the plane. Gail couldn't hold in a laugh.

"I think he is insuring she doesn't get cold feet and run away from him!" She said quietly to Taylor. "I am happy for the boss, I haven't ever seen him this happy. It's about time!" Gail said as she helped Taylor take out the bags from the back of the SUV. Just then, it was crazy as everyone else that was going to Las Vegas arrived and they all boarded the private jet that would take them to their destination.

The mood on the plane was festive and the champagne was flowing as they toasted the bride and groom. Ana was sipping her champagne so she wouldn't have a hangover on her wedding day! Elliot kept the crowd entertained by cracking jokes and teasing his brother. Mia was so excited she couldn't hardly stand it. Kate sat by Ana and held her hand, she could tell that Ana was very nervous and trying not to show it.

They finally touched down at the airport and two limos were waiting on the tarmac to take them to the Bellagio Hotel. Christian had reserved their private estates for the wedding guests and staff members to ensure their privacy. The hotel manager and his staff were waiting for them when they arrived. The check in was smooth and seamless. They were ensured that the remaining guests would be met at the airport upon arrival and brought to the hotel as well.

Christian had tucked a very sleepy bride to be in bed for a few hours to rest before the hectic day would begin. He met with the hotel manager personally to discuss their wedding and the extra security they would need to ensure their privacy. He booked an appointment that morning to get their marriage license at the courthouse. It was appointment only on Saturdays, so they were all set for that very important errand too.

Andrea knocked on the door of the villa that Ana and Christian would be staying in for their honeymoon. A sleepy Ana answered. "Hey sleepyhead, the wedding dress designer will be here in an hour. Time to get ready for that. I just wanted to go over a few things with you before she arrived." Andrea said efficiently checking her notebook. "Have you talked to Kate this morning since you got here?" Andrea asked.

"Um, no. I just woke up. I was going to call her. I'll do that now." Ana said as she went back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone. "Hey Kate, can you come over here? We are going to meet with the dress designer in an hour. I need you to pick out your dress!" Ana said in a panic.

"Steele, relax. I am next door. Be there in 2 minutes." Kate said and hung up. Ana heard the doorbell exactly 2 minutes later. Kate was there, as promised with a big cup of coffee and handed it to Ana. "Here you go, you're welcome." She said as she walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Great, we have the maid of honor. We just need the mother of the groom and sister and we can pick out some dresses!" Andrea said giddily. "I am so excited Ana. You have really changed Mr. Grey. He's so much easier to work for now since you came along." Ana smiled weakly. She was a nervous wreck and the coffee was making her stomach queasy. She sat her cup down on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang and Mia and Grace walked in. Mia was noticeably subdued. Kate and Ana looked at her expectantly. "What?" Mia pouted. "I promised to be on my best behavior today!" She flounced over and sat down on the end of the sofa. The doorbell rang again and this time Sawyer answered it. Ana didn't notice him coming in.

Sawyer let in the dress designer and her assistant. They had four big rolling racks of dresses to view and try on. Ana felt like she was going to throw up her coffee. Grace noticed her pallor and came over and hugged her gently.

"I am so happy you are going to join our family today Ana. I have never seen my son so happy before. He was very withdrawn and closed off to us. With you, he is open and affectionate. Please don't stop what you are doing to him." Grace said to Ana softly as she hugged her. Ana hugged her back and tried to suppress a sob.

"I didn't do anything but love him." She said into Grace's shoulder. Grace helped her dry her tears.

"Let's find your wedding dress, shall we?" Grace took her hand and led her over to the designer and held Ana's hand as she described her dream dress. The designer, Joan Johnson, tapped her lips with her finger and smiled.

"I have just the thing." She beamed as she walked over to the last rack and lifted off a dress that was zipped into a bag. "Let's go in the bedroom and try this one on, shall we?" She smiled softly at Ana. "I think it is THE ONE!"


	26. Chapter 26

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 26

The Way You Look Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun writing it!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favored this story. And to the guest review who wanted to know if Ray was going to walk her down the aisle, yes he is. He is on a later flight.

Just before sunset while a small string quartet played classical music, Christian escorted his Grandmother Trevellan to her seat at his wedding. His Grandfather Trevellan followed behind and took his seat beside his wife. Christian kissed her cheek and shook his grandfather's hand then walked back down the aisle to escort his mother.

Grace Trevellan Grey was waiting for her son in an elegant pale grey dress with a lace overlay bodice with a belted waist and a simple flowing chiffon skirt. She was carrying a handkerchief that she kept dabbing at her eyes with. She took the arm offered by her son and walked quietly up the aisle with him as he led her to her seat and he hugged her and kissed her cheek before embracing his dad.

Elliott Grey escorted Mia Grey up the aisle next; she was wearing a floor length pale pink dress with lace overlay and a belted waist with a flowing chiffon skirt and beautiful pink Mary Jane pumps. She took her seat next her father on the first row. Elliott then joined his brother in front of the beautiful fountain along with the minister and patted his pocket to make sure he had Ana's ring.

The wedding planner had outdone herself. The courtyard was beautiful: twinkling lights strung strategically and flickering candlelight set the stage for the romantic wedding to come. The music changed as Kate took her turn walking down the short aisle wearing her champagne colored lace and chiffon dress carrying her small bouquet of white roses. She smiled at Elliott then Christian as she took her spot on the side opposite the men in front of the fountain. The music changed again as the wedding march started and those seated in the audience stood for the bride.

Ana escorted by her father Ray Steele walked slowly down the small aisle to the fountain where Christian and the others were waiting. She was a vision in her white off the shoulder lace and satin dress with lace sleeves down to her wrists. She had her hair up off her neck in an up do and was wearing a headpiece from Christian's grandmother. When the minister asked who gave this woman to be married, Ray answered: "I do." And kissed his daughter on the cheek then handed her to Christian and took his seat as he wiped his eyes.

Christian turned to Ana wide eyed. He was stunned into silence by her beauty. The minister began:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to witness the joining of these two people: Christian Trevellan Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele. If anyone has any objection why they should not wed, speak now or forever hold their peace." No one objected so he continued. "Marriage is a sacred thing and should not be entered into lightly. Once you recite these vows to each other and before these witnesses and before God, there is no going back. Marriage is forever in the eyes of God. Please repeat these vows that will tie you to each other for life:

"I, Christian Trevellan Grey take you Anastasia Rose Steele to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Christian said to Ana as he gazed into her eyes. She repeated the vows back to him in her soft clear voice. The minister then asked for the rings.

"These rings are a symbol of your never ending love for each other. The circle has no ending and no beginning. Please repeat these vows as you present your symbols to each other. With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home." They each took turns placing a ring on the other one's ring finger as they recited the vows and Christian reached up and wiped a tear from Ana's eye.

"By the power vested in my by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said and Christian gathered Ana in his arms for a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much Mrs. Grey." He whispered in her ear. He gave a triumphant smile and kissed her hand that he had clasped in his. Ana blushed as she softly told him she loved him too.

They walked down the short aisle as the quartet played the processional and then Elliott and Kate followed behind them. The rest of the small party followed and everyone embraced the happy couple and congratulated them.

They moved over to another area for the wedding reception and sit down dinner. Elliott embarrassed his brother with his Best Man speech and Kate made Ana cry when she toasted her. The cake was beautiful, a white on white layer cake trimmed with roses. The champagne flowed freely as the guests danced to Pharrell Williams' Happy and other wedding appropriate songs.

Christian cleared his throat and raised his glass of champagne. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating our wedding. It means so much to me and to my lovely bride that you could share in our joy." They drank another toast to the newlyweds. "Now, I want to officially begin my honeymoon. Party's over." He said to the guests and Ana blushed beet red.

"Thank you all for coming, we will see you in the morning for brunch." She said, still red in the face. She gave her dad a hug. "I love you daddy." He hugged her back.

"I love you too baby girl. You made a beautiful bride. I won't ever forget the way you looked tonight. So radiant. So in love. Be happy." He kissed her cheek then walked away. Grace and Carrick hugged her next.

"It was a beautiful wedding and you were the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Grace Grey gushed to Ana as she held her tight. "Thank you for making my son so happy." She wiped her eyes again with her handkerchief. Carrick gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I can see how happy you make our son. He adores you. I hope you and Christian have as happy a marriage as Grace and I have had." He said sincerely. They bid them good bye and all that was left afterwards was Christian, Ana, Elliott, Kate and Mia.

"Bro, we are going to party! Let's all change then hit the casino." He said rubbing his hands together. "You can wait a little while for the honeymoon to begin." He said knowingly, winking at his brother.

"Elliott, get out." Christian said. "I want to be alone with my wife." He ushered them out of the courtyard and turned to Ana. "It looks like it is just you and me Mrs. Grey." He said softly, taking her in his arms. "You made me very happy tonight Ana. I am so proud to be married to you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said softly, kissing her neck. "Let's go inside. I am ready to make love to my wife." He led her into the Villa where Taylor was waiting for them in the living room.

"The area is secure. We have extra security in place. No paparazzi have been allowed in. Enjoy your honeymoon. Congratulations on your wedding." He said shaking hands with Christian and Ana then walked out the front door. Christian locked it behind him.

"Alone at last, Mrs. Grey." He said leering at her. "Would you like another glass of champagne?" Ana shook her head no. He smiled at her. "As much as I like you in that dress, I can't wait to see what is under it." Ana blushed again.

"I can't wait for you to see what's under it either. I think you'll like it." She said shyly. "Will you help me out of this dress? I can't manage it on my own."

"I would be honored to help you, Mrs. Grey." He walked up to her and swept her up in his arms and walked with her into the master bedroom. It was lit with candles and there were white roses in vases giving off a light scent. The bed was turned down. He shut the door with his foot then let her down gently. He kissed the back of her neck as he slowly started unbuttoning the covered buttons down the back of her dress. "I can't wait to make love to you, my wife. This is the best day of my life and I am so happy you married me. Let me show you just how happy you make me." He helped her out of her dress and placed it on a chair.

Ana turned around and Christian gasped. She was wearing a white lacy push up bra and matching thong with a garter belt and sheer white stockings and her white Jimmy Choo shoes. She went to take off her shoes and he stopped her. "I like those shoes and the stockings, please keep them on for now." She blushed but kept them on.

He took off his jacket and Ana walked up to him and undid his tie. "I need you, my husband. Don't keep me waiting." She said as she surprised him by giving him a hungry kiss on the lips. He kissed her back just as hungrily.

"I'm all yours, Mrs. Grey." He said as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

A/N: I updated my Pinterest page for this story: pcwbooks/A New Beginning. Hope you check it out.


	27. Chapter 27

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 27

The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun writing it!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favored this story. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends!

After a long night of making love and talking and relaxing with his bride, the newly married man woke up entwined in the arms of his wife. Christian decided that this was the best place in the world; in his wife's arms. His wife. That would take some getting used to since he had always referred to her as his future wife in his mind. No more future, it was here. He traced his finger down her smooth back and marveled at her beautiful hair spread out on the pillow. He had moved her over onto her own pillow so she could be more comfortable and if he was honest with himself so he could watch her sleep.

"Stop staring." Ana mumbled. "I know I have scary bed hair." She turned over and faced Christian. The sheet fell down and exposed her breasts. She blushed and tried to pull the covers up over herself.

"Don't be shy angel." He said softly, his eyes going dark as he stared at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even with your scary bed hair." He said teasing her. "I love you Ana. Last night was the best night of my life. You were the most beautiful bride, I can't wait to see our wedding pictures. I will have one in my office at work and one in my office at home and one in our bedroom." He said all this as he kissed her and gathered her close. She smiled shyly back at him.

"It was worth the embarrassment of being the center of attention to marry you last night. I am glad we got married when we did. If I knew that making love with you would be so spectacular, I would have married you on the third date." She said teasing him now. He grinned back at her.

"Mrs. Grey, I do believe we have a date for brunch. Join me in the shower?" He asked as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled as he ran with her into the bathroom and set her down on her feet. He reached in and turned on the shower and there were three shower heads. The shower was big enough for six people, not that he would test the theory.

They made love again in the shower and then washed each other off and Christian hummed when Ana washed his hair. He really liked it when she used her fingernails on his scalp. They toweled off and Ana found the hair dryer and dried her hair while Christian got dressed and wandered around the Villa. She put on a white lace dress with matching high heels; she was a bride after all!

They walked hand in hand to the hotel and met the rest of their family and Kate in the private dining room that Christian had reserved for them. Over a leisurely brunch consisting of waffles, custom made omelets, mimosas, fruit and fluffy biscuits and ham; they discussed the wedding and their plans for the rest of the day.

They decided on a day trip to the Hoover Dam. It was a little drive from Las Vegas but they chartered a bus and had a tour guide. His grandparents got a kick out of seeing the dam that had been a big deal in their day. On the way back, Ana fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and he kissed her awake when they pulled into the drive of the Bellagio. Everyone got out and they hugged and kissed the newlyweds as they all got ready to go back to Seattle.

Christian and Ana went back to their Villa where their butler had organized a light supper for them. After supper, Christian and Ana changed and went back to the hotel to try their hands at the casino games. They had tickets to see O by Cirque Du Soleil later that night. They were going to spend a few days in Vegas then fly out for their honeymoon. Christian had bought a Villa in the Tuscany Region of Italy and they were going to spend a few weeks there.

A/N: Up next: the honeymoon and Elliott and Kate.


	28. Chapter 28

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 28

Future Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun writing it!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favored this story.

Ana and Christian honeymooned a few days more in Vegas then boarded the private jet to Italy. Andrea had been working overtime with the realtor to have their Tuscany house ready for the newlywed couple. Taylor had a car waiting for them to take them to the new house. It was near Florence Italy and it was a Villa with a working vineyard. They could taste their own wine and then take a tour of other vineyards in the region. Ana was so excited.

"This is beyond my wildest dreams Christian!" She exclaimed as they toured the property. She was amazed how big the vineyard was, something like 100 acres more or less. "I think this is the most beautiful place on earth. I don't know if I ever want to leave." She said dreamily. "I hope we can come here often. I know we can't live here full time, but it is a great second home." Christian looked guilty.

"What?" Ana asked frowning. "Just how many houses do you have?" She asked.

"Well, five if you include the Seattle apartment and the New York City apartment." She gaped at him.

"Did you buy another house? I knew about the Aspen house and the two apartments but that is all."

"Angel, I also bought us a house on the sound. It is going to need to be renovated. You can see it when we get back home. I wanted that to be our main residence. I was going to surprise you with it but with the elopement and everything, I forgot." He smiled at her. "I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of. The house on the sound is where we will hopefully start our family." She was speechless.

"I'm not ready to start a family yet Christian." She said quietly, taking his hands in hers. "I want to focus on my writing for a few years. We've known each other five minutes and I need a little time to adjust to this lifestyle before we bring children into it. I want to enjoy being your wife for a while before I become the mother of your children." She reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. "I want you all to myself for a while." He smiled back at her.

"That is fine. We can wait a while. You can take your time decorating the house and writing your books. No rush." He turned his head to try to hide his disappointment. Ana touched his face.

"I'm not saying I don't want a family, I do. Let's have this conversation next year on our anniversary. Okay?" She kisses him again hoping to distract him. He kisses her back.

"You're right. We can practice a lot before we start trying for a baby." He leered at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

 **A/N: I am going to post some short chapters to wrap this story up. Probably four or five more short chapters will do it.**


	29. Chapter 29

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 29

Honeymooning

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favored this story. I have had a fun time writing it.

CPOV

I can't believe my angel married me. I am beyond happy. I hope I don't wake up one day to find that this has been just a dream. Who knew that I would ever find the love of my life? I am truly amazed by the woman sleeping beside me. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her what we are going to do today.

I have arranged a cooking class with the best Italian chef in the world. Massimo Bottura has agreed to spend the afternoon teaching Ana and me how to make Spaghetti Alla Carbonara and Tiramisu. Well, mostly Ana, but I don't want to leave her alone with him. He is the crowned King of Italian chefs, the owner of Osteria Francescana Restaurant; one of the best restaurants in Italy. He doesn't usually give cooking lessons; I had to bribe him with a new Ferrari but it will be worth the look on my sweet wife's face when she finds out what we are doing today.

My wife loves to cook. She has made us several meals while we have been here. I love eating her food. I think she is a better cook than Gail, my house manager, but I wouldn't tell Gail that. My angel stirs next to me. "Hi beautiful girl. I've been waiting for you to wake up. I have another surprise for you today." She smiles softly at me.

"You have spoiled me so much already. What now?" She asked eagerly as she moves closer to me. She is wearing a satin night gown. What were we talking about? All I can think about now is sliding that beautiful gown off her body and sliding into her. So I do.

Making love with my wife is an out of body experience. I never knew it could be like this. I want to make love to her all the time. It's all I can think about besides how to make her smile. Just thinking about her makes me smile, Taylor thinks I have lost my mind, I can tell. I see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye sometimes. I can't help it, I am so in love. I am such a sap!

"Angel, we are going to have a cooking class this afternoon." She runs over and wraps her arms around me and gives me a big smacking kiss as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God! Is it with Massimo Bottura?" She practically screams. "He is the best chef in Italy. I am so excited!" She is practically jumping up and down. Hmm, that makes her breasts bounce up and down. What was she asking?

"Yes it is. How did you know?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at her. Does she have a crush on him? Oh no, this is a bad idea. I wonder if I can cancel the order for that Ferrari.

"I overheard you yesterday talking to Taylor. I thought we were going to have dinner at his restaurant. Is he coming here or are we going to his restaurant?" She asked eagerly. I don't think this is a good idea anymore. She might fall in love with him and leave me. I frown. She smiles at me. "I won't ever stop loving you. You are stuck with me forever." She kissed me softly. Okay, I guess the cooking lesson is back on then. I smile back at her.

"He will be here later today. We have time to walk through the town for a few hours if you want." She smiles at me again. I love making her happy. My angel loves to explore new places. She said she is thinking about writing a book set in Italy. I think that is a great idea. That will be a good reason to come back here. I wonder if I should expand my business to Italy. My angel loves it here, I want to stay here with her forever.

We have a fun time exploring the town and walking down the narrow brick streets. Ana looks at everything with wide eyed wonder. It is like seeing everything for the first time again. She loves the little shops and has bought a lot of gifts to take back home to our family. I tried to talk her out of it, saying my mom and Mia can buy their own soap and lotion but she just laughed at me saying we need to support the local economy. Well, that is true so I encouraged her to buy whatever she wanted.

Massimo Bottura arrived with an entourage and breezed into our home like he owned it. He took one look at my beautiful wife and smiled wide. That made me frown. I don't like men looking at my wife. I know she is beautiful and it is hard not to stare but come on. She walked over to him and took his out stretched hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. I don't like that at all. I frowned again. She was smiling.

"It is so nice to meet you. I am a big fan." She said softly. He started talking rapidly in Italian. What the hell is he saying? I knew I should have bought that Italian Rosetta Stone that Andrea said I needed.

She leads him into the kitchen; it is beautiful and spacious. Grey painted cabinets with white marble counter tops and a huge center island. He has his staff bring in the supplies and starts setting up for the lesson. He is all business now; the man knows his way around a kitchen and you can tell he is a master chef. In no time at all, we have fresh pasta drying on the racks he brought and he is showing Ana how to grate the pecorino Romano cheese for his signature dish.

As a wedding gift, he brought in a crate of wine. It is a sweet Italian wine that will go great with dessert. Ana thanked him graciously. She is such a wonderful hostess.

Our cooking lesson is a great success. Once he started cooking, he forgot to flirt with my wife. I can see that his career is his life. That's good, I don't want him flirting with my wife. She is my life. We invite him to have dinner with us but he refused gracefully saying he must get back to his restaurant. He shakes my hand as he is leaving and said he expects his Red Ferrari to be delivered next week. I nod and tell him it will be there.

We eat the meal we prepared together and marvel at the taste. We try the wine with our tiramisu and it is a perfect complement to the dessert. "Thank you Christian." Ana says as we finish up our meal and load the dishwasher. "I really enjoyed cooking with you today. Maybe we can take another cooking class sometime. This has been a great experience. I feel like I am living a fairy tale. I am so happy I married you. Let's don't ever stop being this happy." She smiles again as she sips her wine.

Indeed, let's not ever stop being this happy, I think as I kiss her and taste the wine on her tongue.


	30. Chapter 30

A New Beginning

Chapter 30

Celebrity Sighting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun playing with them. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I can't believe the interest in my little story.

Christian and Ana had been all over Italy, sightseeing and going to an Italian Opera and to museums. Ana was impressed with the statue of Michelangelo's David at the Galleria dell'Accademia; Christian wasn't. He didn't like her staring at another naked man, even though he was a statue. They saw the Leaning tower of Pisa but Christian wouldn't take Ana inside on a tour. He was afraid it would fall over with them in it. Taylor graciously took a picture of them standing outside of it.

Ana loved Verona Italy, the home of Romeo and Juliet. She thought it was a very romantic city. Christian was enjoying his wife discover a new country. He was already planning another trip to someplace new as a surprise for her.

They were in Milan Italy and Ana was shopping by herself since Christian was in a meeting for a few hours. He was looking to buy an Italian company that was failing and sent Ana to some high end shops to spend some money. He kept telling her it was their money and she could spend what she wanted but it was hard for her to spend freely.

She was browsing a shop that sold designer purses and was going to find one for Kate. She picked up a classic Natural colored Fendi bag that had a hefty price of $3050.00 and frowned when she saw the price tag. She quickly put it down and backed away. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she turned around to see the person she had bumped into accidentally. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Amal Clooney smiled at her.

"No worries. No harm was done. Don't you like the Fendi bag?" She asked Ana. "I have one just like it and I love it. It goes with everything." She said making conversation. Ana stared at her star struck.

"Hello. I'm Ana Grey. I am so happy to meet you. I did a paper on you in my Women's Studies class in college. I really admire your work on human rights. If I hadn't always wanted to be a writer, I would have wanted to be a lawyer like you." Ana said excitedly. Amal smiled at her.

"Thank you. I too always knew that I wanted to be a lawyer when I grew up. I wanted to help the less fortunate and I wanted to make sure that everyone wasn't denied their basic human rights." She said as they walked out of the store together.

"Would you have time to have coffee with me?" Ana asked boldly. "I would love to talk to you. I am always looking for new ideas for my next book. If you're not too busy, that is?" She asked a little uncertainly when she saw the look of shock on Amal's face.

"Of course I do. No, I'm not too busy. I was just doing a little shopping, waiting for my husband." She smiled. "I know who you are also; Ana Grey, married to Christian Grey." She said as they walked into a small café and sat down. "How's the honeymoon? I have seen pictures of you and your husband all over Italy." Ana sat there with her mouth open.

"Where have you seen pictures of me?" She asked, amazed that someone would be interested in her.

"On the E!Online News sight and Entertainment Tonight and People. You are big news. You caught a big fish!" She said smiling gently. "Your husband is a world class businessman and Philanthropist. Anything he does is big news. And since you are married to him now, so are you!" She sat back in her chair. The waitress came and Amal ordered for them since Ana's Italian was sketchy at best.

"I have seen a few paparazzi around but I thought they were for celebrities. We have seen a few actors and actresses since we have been here. I'll have to call my friend Kate later and see what is out there. I am too afraid to look for myself." She confessed. Amal reached across the table and patted her hand.

"You eventually get used to it. Just don't go anywhere without your bodyguard. If you get recognized, you could get crushed in a crowd." Amal said sympathetically. "Now, enough with the heavy. Tell me, how was your cooking class? How in the world did you get a class with Massimo Bottura? He never gives lessons, ever!"

"Christian bought him a Red Ferrari, that's how!" Ana said laughing, glad to talk about something fun. They drank their coffee and chatted like old friends for over an hour. Ana's phone buzzed. She looked down at it. "I must go, thank you again Amal for having coffee and talking with me. Is it too much to ask you to take a selfie with me?" Ana asked eagerly. "My best friend Kate won't believe me when I tell her we had coffee together."

"Not at all." She said as they stood up and Ana took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. They hugged goodbye. "It was great meeting you. Thanks again!" She said as she walked away with Sawyer trailing her.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

A New Beginning

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 31

Back to the Real World

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. Thank you to everyone who has sent a review, followed and favored this story. I have had over 170,000 views on this story alone. That is amazing!

Christian and Ana were on their jet headed back home to Seattle. The honeymoon was over; Ana was exhausted. She didn't know it was so tiring to traipse all over Italy. She had loved it though and looked forward to going back someday soon. Christian was a little sad. He liked the two of them in their own little bubble. He had a lot of work to do when he got back to Grey House. Ros was threatening to quit if he was out even one more day. Well, not really; but she was tired of doing it all.

"Angel, I won't ever forget our time in Italy. I think we should make this an annual trip to celebrate our anniversary." He said softly, caressing his wife's face. "Maybe next year we can celebrate by trying for a baby." He grimaces. He wasn't going to say that part out loud. Ana sat up quickly in her seat and turned to Christian.

"Next year, I will think about starting a family. Please don't pressure me to think about it before then Christian." She said sincerely, touching his face. He looked so earnest. "I do want to have a family with you. I am just a little gun shy. My mother was never around for me growing up so I didn't have a good role model. I want to experience life a little and achieve some of the goals I have set for myself before I become a mother. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying please be patient with me."

"I do understand Angel. I dream about a little boy and a little girl, twins if I am honest. I understand wanting to achieve your goals though. I have achieved all I set out to do and then some. I will be patient. I promise I won't mention it again until next year but be ready. That's all I can say." He smiles at her. They pull up to Escala and Taylor parks the car. They get out and head to the elevator and go up to the penthouse.

Stepping out of the elevator Christian scoops Ana up in his arms. She laughs. "What are you doing?" He grins at her. "Carrying you over the threshold Mrs. Grey. It is customary." He laughs as he carries her into their apartment and sits her down gently on her feet. "Welcome home Mrs. Grey."

The End

A/N: I may do a sequel later. I need to take a break from writing. Please let me know if you have any ideas for a one shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
